What I Want
by ccpopstar
Summary: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki didn't realize his new recruit would be so difficult to deal with. But he's the kind of guy who likes difficult things. Kenpachi x OC.
1. The new guy

**What I Want…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters within its great storyline. They belong to Tite Kubo. I do however own the character Kudo that is within this story…although I wouldn't mind owning Kenny either! XD

A/N: Though not fully explained there are some slight spoilers for those who have not finished the Soul Society Arc. I will not completely go into the whole story of what is happening currently in the manga, but it is necessary to mention only a tad.

Update 12-20-06 I revised this chapter to pertain more to my current writing style.

Summary: Captain of 11th Company, Kenpachi Zaraki, gets a new recruit that will make him question what he believes in…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In the wondrous world known as the Soul Society, far past the random konpaku villages, into the illustrious city, and even further into the Court Guard Companies' quarters, in his own dimly lit room sat the fearsome Captain of 11th Company, Zaraki Kenpachi.

This was not good…Kenpachi does not just "sit" around for no reason! Even when in an unusual bored state, he always has something he'd rather do. Something truly troublesome, truly horrible, must have happened to make the great Kenpachi Zaraki sit around doing NOTHING!

A knock came at the door to Kenpachi's room. The captain didn't even bother to look up as one of Soul Society's quick messengers bowed in his doorway.

"Greetings Captain of 11th Company, Zaraki!" the young man spoke, shivering in the presence of an uncaring Kenpachi.

"Fool, just read the damn message." the low raspy voice muttered.

"A new recruit is to be assigned to the 11th Company, sir. It is the replacement shinigami for the absence of Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. The name is Kudo sir! That is all, sir!" The man shook uncontrollably.

"Leave!" Kenpachi growled out at him.

"Gladly, sir!" The messenger boy yelped as he disappeared in a rush. Kenpachi sneered as he scribbled the last word in the 'Shinigami Times' crossword puzzle, one of his favorite pastimes.

The bells braided in his hair tinkled as he leaned forward to look at the stack of papers in front of him. He had sent out a request for a new recruit to replace Yumichika and Ikkaku, since said shinigami decided to take a who-knows-how-long vacation to the human world. Even though in actuality 'vacation' is an understatement to the word 'war'. But that is how Kenpachi classified it in his book and everyone knows you don't tell him he is wrong. Anyway, after three weeks of waiting he finally got what he asked for. An extremely powerful warrior who shared his ideals of 11th Company. Kenpachi hoped this man, Kudo, would do an exceptional job, for surely Kenpachi would work him like a dog…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru, who found out at once that Kenny was getting a new recruit, immediately ran about telling all of Soul Society that they were getting somebody new into their company.

The doors to the Women's Soul Reaper Society meeting room swung open all of a sudden as a pink blur sped past all the chairs to the podium. Vice-president Yachiru looked around to see her fellow members cease talking and waiting to hear Yachiru's news.

"I have called everyone here today, because 11th Company is getting a new member!"

Everyone gave her a deadpanned look. Yachiru was confused.

"We already knew that Yachiru." Soi Fong pointed out. Yachiru looked disappointed.

"But it's important news! This person is supposed to take over for Yumi and Baldy!" Yachiru looked over at Nanao. Nanao merely shrugged her shoulders.

"All the companies that are heading to the human world are having shinigami cover them. My own company is taking over for 5th Company because Hitsugaya can't do their work since he's leaving." Unohana explained.

"No! My company is getting an entirely new member! His name's Kudo!" The women all looked up. Truly, a new member?

"Yachiru, do you know what he looks like?" Kiyone asked already obsessed.

"No."

"Is he young or old?" Nanao asked, also interested.

"I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"I told you, it's Kudo!"

The meeting continued to progress over the issue of the new member of 11th Company, Kudo. Questions flew about all their heads. Who was he? Where was he from? Was he a good fighter? Was he handsome? And most importantly, when was he getting here!?

Not even a week after the big news had spread all over, the new recruit apparently had arrived! Lucky enough for the luckiest man in town, Ikkaku was the one to escort Kudo to see Captain Zaraki. He had been stuck in Seireitei while Yumichika scouted ahead for a place of residence in the human world.

Promptly at noon, Ikkaku entered the Courtroom's main hall. He looked around the marvelous and grand marble hall until he spotted a black-cloaked person staring up at the beautiful ceiling. Ikkaku strolled up to the cloaked figure.

"Hey, are you Kudo?" He asked gruffly. The hooded man promptly pulled the hood down further to cover their face and turned to him. He started nodding his head.

There was no telling what Kudo looked like at all under the hood and full-length cloak. Ikkaku shrugged. He just needed to escort Kudo to see the Captain,

Ikkaku stood close to the hooded figure. He was a good five inches shorter than him, unusually short for a man, but not as short as Captain Hitsugaya. .

"I am Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of 11th Court Guard Company! I shall be escorting you to see the Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki." Ikkaku bowed and started walking. Kudo followed swiftly behind.

"Excited to be joining a Division?", Ikkaku tried to break the ice.

"Hm.", was all he heard as the ice punched Ikkaku in the face.

They both reached the Captains' quarters. Ikkaku opened the door.

"Captain, I've brought Kudo." Ikkaku motioned Kudo to go inside which he did.

Kenpachi glanced up at Kudo, still in a mass of black robes. His wicked smile showed through as he licked his lips.

"What are you doing in that getup? Are you afraid to look me in the eye?" Kenpachi chuckled.

Yachiru smiled as she popped up beside him, wanting to see the new recruit.

Kudo, who had been bowing on one knee stood tall and tore the black cloak from his body to reveal…

"My name is Chise Kudo! And I fear nothing!" a delicate, but strong toned voice called out. Ikkaku's eyes widened, as the new male recruit Kudo became a woman named Chise.

The proud female figure donned a regular black shihakusho. The only difference in her uniform was the obi belt tied off the side of her curvaceous hip and the sleeves were incredibly lengthened far past her hands. A black high collared shirt was seen poking out from under the top layers.

Her face was distinct and firmly formed. She was a beauty in her own right. Creamy white skin that held long auburn hair that was pulled back in a loose bun. The lips were the lightest red color and her eyes held the colors of forest leaves and earth with gold flecks edging the pupil. Heavy brows were arched and slightly spiked above the hazel eyes as they looked at Kenpachi.

She was the first woman ever to be recruited into the 11th Company, other than Yachiru. Ikkaku turned worriedly to his Captain, but would she be accepted? According to Captain Zaraki's rules…most women are weak and they all have many weaknesses. Kenpachi only so far, respected two women, and they were both called Yachiru.

"Well," Kenpachi still glowered over the woman whose eyes kept locking on his," it seems this should be fun."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hello! I revised the chapter so I hope you all like it! I hope it's more appealing than the old one and I hope it will attract more readers. Please read & review!

Preview: After heated words are exchanged between Kenpachi and this new recruit Kenpachi tells her she can stay but only on one condition. But what happens when doubt sets in and Kenpachi isn't sure his decision was right?


	2. The first mistake

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far! They really encourage me to post more chapters! So thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…no matter how much I want too…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now it's not like Kenpachi was sexist. He just didn't meet many strong women that he respected. And Yachiru would kick his butt if he said women are inferior to men. But most women just didn't meet his standards of respect…

"So…," Kenpachi stated in his gruff voice,"Why are you here?"

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows. Surely the Captain already knew of the replacement for him and Yumichika. Both were to be sent to the human world to find Aizen. Yumichika had left early to get supplies and a residence while Ikkaku waited for the replacement shinigami to show up.

"I am here…,"the strong womanly voice sounded across the whole room," to aide Captain Zaraki until he no longer needs me!"

Zaraki stared eye to eye with Chise for a long pause. Then he burst into laughter!

"Kenny? What's so funny? I don't get it?" the innocent Yachiru poked his head. He stopped and calmed himself before speaking.

"How can I not laugh, at some woman who thinks she can join the power hungry shinigami of Company 11? Yachiru, you were raised to be like me, but most women are weak and can't face the real battlefield! You don't have what it takes! Leave!"

All the men who were listening through the door were shocked.

"A woman? In 11th Company? Absurd!" Maki-Maki laughed as his other comrades joined in.

Chise narrowed her eyes, but kept her cool.

"Even if I'm a man or woman, it doesn't matter when I put on my shinigami uniform. I am a 'Death God'. I have no gender." Chise spoke.

Kenpachi contemplated her words. Then he grinned wickedly as ever.

"That's true…I have reconsidered my decision! You are a shinigami of 11th Company. You shall sleep in the same barracks as any shinigami does, shower with all the shinigami as everyone does, and do everything else I command of you, got it?"

Yachiru was shocked. Even she was allowed to bathe alone and have her own room…but she was a vice-captain after all.

Ikkaku groaned and thought 'This is not good. The men would probably rape her leave her to die in konpaku country in a week, tops.'

"I accept." Chise bowed to Kenpachi on her knees.

Zaraki was shocked. He expected a hot and bothered response about sleeping and bathing with the other men! How obscene!

Chise stood and looked at Ikkaku…

"Well? Aren't you going to show me to the barracks?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" Ikkaku stumbled and led her out of Kenpachi's office.

Yachiru looked up at Kenny. He wore a new expression. He had a slight frown and a pondered look. Never had she seen him look like this.

"Kenny?"

He snapped out of his contemplating quickly.

"Hm?"

"Chise Kudo is a very interesting person, isn't she?" Yachiru smiled. She had already grown affection to the female shinigami.

"Yes…she is…" he responded and returned to the alien look. Yachiru shrugged her small shoulders and skipped out of his room, probably off to see Chise, again.

Chise, although having left his room, had not left Kenpachi's thoughts yet…Why? He asked himself. What's so different about her than any other woman he had met?

Well, she's not as ditzy as Rangiku or Nanao. Or as weak as Isane. She was…different to him…and he could not understand it. She made him…think. Which is something he'd rather not be doing. This was aggravating!

"Um...sir?" Ikkaku popped him out of his thought bubble. When had he returned? Oh well, forget it.

"What is it, Ikkaku?" he responded.

Ikkaku scratched the back of his bald head and started his slightly prepared speech.

"Are you sure about Chise Kudo, sir? I am slightly worried about your decision over her."

"What of it?" Kenpachi didn't see anything wrong in his decision. Nothing.

"Letting her sleep in the barracks is not as bad, sir, but making her bathe in front of the entire Company, sir? I am not the only one in our Squad that knows how crude our men are to women in Soul Society as well as outside it!" Ikkaku bellowed.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed.

"So?"

"So?" Ikkaku was more than shocked. Maybe his Captain really was dense! "So, she might be harassed, violated, and worse of all killed in an unhonorable way!"

"Ikkaku…I believe there is no need to worry…"

"You don't sir? I'll only drop the matter if you're sure!"

"I am fully sure…now leave Ikkaku. You have to prepare for the human world tomorrow!"

"Farewell, sir." Ikkaku bowed and left.

But now Kenpachi was thinking again, and this was not good…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi walked to the 11th Company's bathhouse…he was going to head for his own private bath room when he heard an awful lot of commotion coming from the public bathing quarters'.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All the men of 11th Company were shocked and overjoyed at the same time as the newest recruit, Chise Kudo, entered the public bathhouse room. She was simply dressed in a white bathrobe, bare-footed, hair lying down to the mid of her back, and carrying some soap and shampoo.

She carefully selected a free shower, nodded her head at two slightly embarrassed and naked young men near her and turned the shower on. She stood patiently waiting, tapping her foot at an unknown rhythm as she waited for the water to warm up…

The men were astonished. She was going to bathe…here! In front of them! Some of the men had the decency to look away and ignore what was about to take place, but most were ready and eager for the strip show to begin! A few were starting to get nose bleeds already. Chise was a "woman" and all the men knew what "that" meant.

And then, the men's dreams were about to be fulfilled. She untied her belt that held the robe in place and dropped it to the side. Hot steam started to rise as many men started to blush or grin like fools.

Then the moment of truth came. Chise opened her robe and started to let it slide off her shoulders…

The men started howling and whistling like dogs. Some were chanting "Take it off" while others offered her a bed for the night.

One bold man came forward and grabbed her bare shoulder from behind.

"Hey…you should at least give us a good show, doll." He smiled perversely. Chise narrowed her eyes at him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi actually grew worried for a brief moment. Had Ikkaku been right? Should he have given her her own room and bath? But she was just like any shinigami! That's when a side of Zaraki appeared, that he never knew he had.

She's not just any other shinigami! She's a full blown woman that acts and sounds like you!

Kenpachi gasped and ran to the men's bathing room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. All of HIS men were surrounding the woman like wolves around a lamb! One even dared to touch her. She looked at the man and knocked his arm off of her shoulder and started to remove the rest of her clothing. The fabric fell as fast as Kenpachi moved. He towered over her. She looked up at him. He hid her nude form from view by the men, but he couldn't ever forget what he saw.

Chise's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed her robe, dressed her himself, and carried her bridal style out of the room. The men complained as he exited at not being able to see Chise naked. Until Maki-Maki called out.

"Way to be a cave man, Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi turned to him with a death glare. Maki-Maki fainted in fright.

Kenpachi left the bath house, completely forgetting about his own bath, and carried the surprisingly silent girl to his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi set her down on her feet and loomed down at her.

Chise looked up at him with widened eyes. She clenched the front of her robe together and she was panting. She narrowed her eyes at him suddenly and she gritted her teeth together. She looked about ready to shout at him but he started instead.

"What were you thinking? Did you want to be gawked at like a piece of meat by vultures?"

She let her angry face fade into the same expression she first showed him. She bowed her whole upper body down to him. And her next words shook him to the bone.

"I was merely following your orders, Captain. If I have done something wrong, I apologize." She looked up to meet his gaze.

His constant evil smile slipped into a small distinct frown. His brows lowered as his small sharp eyes grew wide.

Those HAD been his orders. He was the one to blame. Why had he contradicted himself so quickly…all for this stubborn girl's sake. He decided to fix the problem once and for all. It must've been his intuition or instinct that made him act like this…he thought.

"I'm giving you new orders…you are to share rooms with Yachiru, and you must also do all other tasks, such as dressing, grooming, or BATHING, with her as well. That is all. Now leave! I'll tell Yachiru your new arrangements." Kenpachi turned his back on Chise. He felt her eyes bore holes into his skull until she gave a quiet 'yes sir' and exited his room.

He brought a large hand to his scarred face and muttered about getting some pills from the 4th Division for his newly found headache.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: That's all for this chapter! I hope you liked it! This chapter was a bit longer than the first one…so I guess I've improved a little. Please review! Thank you!

CC


	3. Now start worrying

A/N: Because I recently found out that I will not be able to get computer access for a while starting Monday…I decided that I shall write and post more chapters…I hope that everyone that reads this story likes it…and I hope you will review…it makes me feel happy knowing people liked it! Criticism is also welcome…I know I need it…but I hope you will all R&R!

Disclaimer: I own Bleach! holds up bottle of bleach in your face copyright holders! XD

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After reporting to Kenny's room for some news, Yachiru was overly excited to be getting a roommate. Now she wouldn't be the only girl shinigami in 11th Company. It would be nice to have an older sister, she decided.

Since Chise didn't own a lot of things it was easy to move a new sleeping mat into Yachiru's room and give her an extra drawer for her clothes.

Unlike Yachiru, who usually had some maids clean her room everyday, Chise kept her small area clean. She even took the time to make both girls' beds in the morning.

Yachiru was a little disappointed with Chise. Both had yet to speak little more than 'good morning' or good night'. Maybe she was shy? Yachiru decided she would have a conversation with her!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day was when Yachiru decided to get to know Chise a little better.

Yachiru silently watched Chise dress into her shinigami uniform. Surprisingly, she wore a turtle neck tank top that was all black underneath her shinigami uniform.

Yachiru gasped in jealousy at how soft and silky her long auburn hair looked. In actuality, it was very curly and she discovered how Chise made it so straight!

Chise would cast a fire demonic spell on two slabs of rock. She grabbed the non heated edge and would slide a section of her hair through the heated slabs. It turned the thick and curly locks into straight ones. Then Chise tied her hair up off her neck and out of her face. Chise then left the room heading off to who knows where.

Yachiru jumped out of her bed, quickly dressed and ran to the main hall after Chise. She stalked her and ended up where she always went every morning. It was the main office for 11th Company HQ. Yachiru then remembered it was her patrol duty day as well as the rest of her squad. She entered the room and was greeted by the secretary. He handed her a note with where in Rukongai they were to patrol…It was to be the 60th-65th sections.

Most of the time patrols were boring to Yachiru. Only squabbles between random konpaku happened rarely. It was a big interference in her plans with Chise, but duty was duty, and Kenny was sure to be pleased that she did her job!

Not many were needed for such a simple patrol, so Yachiru chose Chise and two other not-worth-being-named shinigami of her squad. She gave the instructions to the team and led them out of the Seireitei.

Many souls who spotted them hid away in their ram shacks of homes. Braver ones stood to the side and glared at them. Yachiru didn't seem to notice as she turned to look at Chise who walked beside her. The taller woman was concentrating on her task. More than Yachiru, which isn't saying much since Yachiru rarely concentrates on anything, save for Kenny's battles.

Then to Yachiru's surprise, a hazel eye drifted down to herself. It held only one question.

'Why are you staring at me?'

Yachiru gasped and looked straight ahead. Sneaking another glance she saw that Chise's eyes were back to looking forward.

"Vice-captain!" The shinigami behind her warned.

Yachiru instantly drew her small zanpakuto and blocked a sharp katana from striking her head. It was one of those rare konpaku attack times.

"Get lost. Soul Reaper Scum!" A particular gross soul spat out to Yachiru. More of the men gathered around the small group.

"Vice-captain! What shall we do?" The shinigami asked.

"Fight of course!" Yachiru smiled with glee! She moved quickly as a cat as she slashed down opponent after opponent. When she finished up she turned to see some men screaming as their hands were frozen to their weapons.

A strong looking man threw a punch at Chise from behind. She grabbed the man's arm and pulled him over her shoulder. Then she hopped backwards and shot ice spells freezing him face-planted to the ground. She whipped her long sleeves in front of another enemy's face to block their vision as she kicked them in the side and knocked them out.

Yachiru was impressed by her martial arts and demonic arts…but why didn't she just cut them down with her zanpakuto? Yachiru glanced to Chise's left hip and realized she didn't even have a weapon on her!

In an instant Chise jumped on top of Yachiru out of nowhere…

"Uh…what?" Yachiru fell backwards with Chise's weight a top of her. The other shinigami killed the last rebel and checked the two female soul reapers. Yachiru was forced to dig her face into Chise's shoulder. She heard the heavy breathing of the woman crushing her and sudden warmth was drenching the front of her robes.

Chise rolled off of Yachiru as the little girl sat up quickly. A deep sword wound had struck the right of Chise's abdomen area all the way to the middle. What had happened? One of the rebels must have attacked the distracted vice-captain and Chise…shielded her with her own body. Why the sacrifice? Instinct took over and Yachiru stood up.

"One of you run ahead to the Seireitei and contact 4th Company! The other tell Kenny what has happened. I'll get Chise stabilized and take her to Captain Unohana as soon as possible!" Yachiru commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The two men left in a flash. Yachiru was no good at spells let alone healing so she ripped part of Chise's sleeves off and tied it around her to try and absorb the blood flow.

Chise was still conscious and was gasping for air. She tried to sit up only to fall back from the pain. She gritted her teeth and looked up at Yachiru.

"I'm…"Chise struggled to speak.

"No talking! It only makes things worse! I'm gonna take you to see Unohana, so hold on, alright?" Yachiru spoke seriously.

"Ya-"Chise stammered. Yachiru glared like a cat hissing and Chise merely nodded her head and close her eyes.

Yachiru lifted Chise onto her back with no effort and she dashed back to the Seireitei.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Captain Unohana! Captain Unohana!" A young man's voice called out at 4th Company's headquarters.

Luckily, the delicate and elegant woman herself was walking down the same corridor as the man. He stumbled and looked up at her in deepest urgency.

"May I help you?" She smiled at him nicely.

"Some rebel souls in Rukongai attacked our squad earlier today while on patrol! One of us was injured severely!"

"Where is he? Is her here with you?" Unohana's demeanor changed when she heard the news.

"Vice-Captain Yachiru is heading here with them as we speak!" She nodded her head and walked past him. He assumedly followed her.

"So…which one of Kenpachi's men was it this time? Surely not himself, and surely not Ikkaku or Yumichika."

"Um…actually it's the new recruit to fill in for Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"Oh? So the new celebrity Mr.Kudo got himself injured already?" She smiled. She had wanted to see him when he arrived.

"Well…more like Mi-"

As the two entered the main entryway they saw Yachiru burst in drenched as it had started to rain. The tiny girl was carrying a larger form on her back. Yachiru locked eyes with the doctor.

"Miss Unohana! Please help Chise!" She laid the body on the floor and Unohana gasped while covering her mouth. Kudo was a woman? What a shock! Her doctor instincts over rid her shock and they started blaring.

"Someone get a stretcher! We have an emergency!" Sword wounds in vital areas were serious. Especially because of the amount of blood lost.

"Will Chise be okay? It's my fault for not paying attention. Chise tried to protect me…so she got hurt instead…Why would she do that?" Yachiru questioned Unohana as two young girls came with a stretcher to put Chise on.

"She probably didn't want you to get hurt." Unohana replied. She left the pink-haired girl as she followed the younger medics to the emergency room. Yachiru looked down at her feet as wet drops fell to the carpeted floor.

"But…it's always look out for yourself in the 11th Division. So why?" New drops littered the floor but they were not from the rain. "Why would Miss Chise do that for me? No one has shown me that kind of kindness since Kenny found me in Rukongai…"

More questions flooded Yachiru's mind as her tears soon ceased. She sat down on a chair outside Chise's hospital room awaiting Unohana's diagnosis.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi Zaraki cursed the day he ever let Chise Kudo join 11th Company. First the bathhouse incident, now this? How can one woman get into so much trouble? Scratch that. Women are always trouble!

Kenpachi had raced for 4th Company's HQ after his one officer returned to him saying Chise Kudo had been injured. How could any proud member of the Gotei 13 let a ryoka injure them? (Excluding Ichigo Kurosaki who was Zaraki's rival ever since.)

He rushed to the Med Ward and saw Yachiru sitting quietly in a chair, head on her knees. He walked straight over to her as she looked up and smiled upon seeing him.

She jumped at him and hugged him around the neck which she hadn't done since she was little. She dropped back down to the floor as Kenpachi asked.

"What happened?" Yachiru gulped hard and looked up at the fierce captain.

"I didn't mean to be a burden to Miss Chise. All I remember was Chise fighting in an absolutely beautiful way against many enemies. I even wondered why Chise didn't draw her zanpakuto when I noticed she didn't even have one! Then in a flash she pushed me to the ground and fell on top of me. She had protected me from a ryoka that attempted to slice me and she took the hit instead. I don't understand why…but I'm…worried about Chise now."

Kenpachi felt the unfamiliar feelings that coursed through him whenever he thought of Chise. She had protected Yachiru from someone intent to kill his daughter. He had never thought any one could kill Yachiru with her skill, but the worst fact was…She could've been taken away from him forever if Chise hadn't jumped in. A warmth tingled on his back that he couldn't acknowledge as to what.

Unohana then stepped through the doorway, surprised to see the giant of a Captain be standing there.

"Is Chise alright?" Yachiru demanded. Her eyes looked slightly red and Unohana felt sympathetic towards the young girl. She then searched Kenpachi's eyes and saw a foreign look in them…worry. She smiled.

"Chise is almost completely healed. She just needs a day or two of rest."

"Hurray!" Yachiru jumped in the air with glee. Kenpachi almost gave a sigh of relief…almost.

"Can I go visit her now, please?" Unohana nodded and Yachiru zoomed through the doors. Unohana laughed lightly and refixed her gaze on the tall Captain.

"Are you going to visit Chise as well? It might be nice to know that people worry over her since she's new and all." Unohana's words brought Kenpachi back into reality. He snorted.

"Worry? Over that damn girl? She's just trouble! I'm gonna tell her right now!" He walked through the doors after Yachiru and Unohana smiled once more.

"Is the great Kenpachi Zaraki having a change of heart?" She smiled and went on her way to check on other patients.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise looked like her normal self, just a lot paler and a little weaker looking being bandaged around the middle so many times. But at least, she was alright.

Chise smiled as Yachiru told her she was sorry and tried to cheer her up with stories and jokes. Kenpachi almost smiled too. Almost was the keyword since no one saw a real honest smile out of him except Yachiru. He sighed and scratched his head. This wasn't like him at all. Worry? Guilt? Since when had these words been apart of his vocabulary lately?

Chise noticed the captain. (Well, who couldn't?) Her face grew sterner. Kenpachi wondered if Chise Kudo hated him because she seemed to grow cold when he came near.

"Kenny! Chise's all better! Isn't that great?" Yachiru chimed up at him from the side of Chise's bed.

Kenpachi looked at Chise. Then to Chise's amazement he nodded and grinned. Chise smiled herself. Kenpachi saw Chise smile at him and warmth started growing near his cheeks. Chise giggled, which in itself was a pretty sound, and Kenpachi snapped back into his Captain face.

"I'm glad you're not injured severely. I also…thank you for saving Yachiru…she's like a daughter to me" He laid a large hand atop his pink haired child. She smiled too and looked back at Chise.

"I apologize for making you worry, Captain. I didn't mean to get so injured. I'm afraid I cannot perform my duties for at least another day." Chise bowed her head in apology.

"I wasn't worried. And you can take a week off for all I care…I saw men get ingrown toenails that took more time off than you can imagine. Just get better, that's an order." He walked away from the hospital bed.

"Thank you Kenpachi." Chise quietly said. Kenpachi smirked and left 4th Company's quarters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That's all for this chapter! In the next chapter Yachiru finally gets Chise to talk herself…and a certain Captain finds some things out about her as well…

Please Review!


	4. I wanna be stronger!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far…well this is the fourth chapter! So I hope you enjoy and will review at the end…Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…but I do own Chise Kudo…she's mine!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru didn't mind at all helping Chise around while she recovered. Mostly just handing her clothes or picking things off the floor that she dropped.

Chise only took two days off duty for recovery and even then she seemed to be busy. Yachiru noticed that Chise liked to play the shamisen (small Japanese guitar) in her spare time. She played complicated sounding tunes that Yachiru soon learned to like. After playing a rather difficult piece one night Yachiru decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Chise.

"Chise?" Yachiru walked up to the older girl and started playing with her hands.

"Yes?" Chise looked over at her while putting the instrument away.

Yachiru…felt nervous…it was strange how this feeling suddenly gripped at her throat with no hope of release. Chise had never acted callously towards her. So why should she be nervous? Would Chise want to talk to her about her personal life? Maybe she was treading in too deep of waters.

"Well…um…" Yachiru looked down at her feet.

"Yachiru…" Chise called out to her.

Yachiru looked up into Chise's eyes. Chise was smiling again!

"I'm not going to bite you, so please tell me what you wanted to say." Chise spoke warmly.

Yachiru gulped and started again.

"Would you mind if we went to the hot springs together?" She held her breath waiting for rejection at any moment.

"Sure. Let me get my things and we'll go." Chise stood and started going through the dresser drawer.

Yachiru took in a fresh breath of air. That wasn't so hard.

Yachiru gathered up her things and the two walked through the evening sunset down the streets to the large hot spring bathhouse. The girls checked in and went to the women's side.

The water was hot, as was to be expected at a hot spring. The girls gasped at how warm it was but soon adjusted to the temperature.

Yachiru looked over at Chise and sighed. This was going to be harder than she expected. How could she go about asking Chise about her own personal life?

"I take it you wanted to talk with me about something?" Chise looked over at Yachiru who covered her face with her hands.

"Um…uh…uh…kinda?" Yachiru blabbed on.

"I'll just take that as a yes…."

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk about anything. I just want to get to know you." Yachiru admitted.

"Well, where should we start?" Chise asked.

"Ok! I'll ask a question, and if you want you can answer it! Then you can ask me a question. How 'bout that?'

"Ok," She nodded.

"So…what first? How old are you?"

"I actually don't remember. I'm sorry." Chise looked down at her hands as she sat down on an underwater rock.

Yachiru laughed and waved her hand.

"Oh, that's okay! I don't even know my real birthday! Kenny just gave me a birthday the day he found me in Rukongai! It was February 12th! Now it's your turn to ask!"

"…how long have you known Kenpachi?"

"Hmmm…well…I think it's been 33 years now…is that good enough?"

"Yes…now please ask away."

"Um…oh! The day you got hurt on patrol! Why didn't you have your zanpakuto?"

"Yachiru…would you believe me if I said I didn't have a zanpakuto?" Chise stared into her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm telling the truth. I do not have one!"

"But…how?"

"Now that's a secret." Chise smirked.

"Oh…"

"How about you tell me just how you met Kenpachi, hmm?"

Yachiru smiled. It was her favorite story to tell!

"I was about one year old! I was living in the 80th District of Rukongai, the most dangerous area. I don't know how I survived all the evil that occurred there, but one day, I met Kenny! He asked what my name was…and I couldn't talk plus I didn't even know my name myself! So he named me Yachiru, after the only person he ever admired and he named himself Kenpachi because he really wants to be strong and learn the name of his zanpakuto."

Chise looked like she was absorbing all this information in. Then she smiled.

"That's a nice story. So Kenpachi is like your father!"

"Uh-huh! I remember everything about that day! Even the number of clouds in the sky!"

"How many were there?"

"Now that's a secret!" Yachiru smiled and Chise laughed.

"It must be nice, even if you're not related by blood. It must be nice to have a family." Chise smiled sadly.

"Don't you have a family? Not even in Rukongai?"

"Well…"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Captain Zaraki was relaxing at the Hot Springs in Seireitei for the first time in weeks. After the whole Chise fiasco, he had been getting headaches and decided he needed to take a load off away from headquarters. He tried to close his mind off to all other disturbances as he tried to relax. And that's when more trouble started.

Two young members of the 8th Division were looking at something of the wooden divider between the men and women's baths. Kenpachi was no fool. He knew they had either made or found a hole in the wall and were peeping through it.

Kenpachi stood up from the wall that he had been leaning on and waded waist deep in water to the boys. He overheard their conversation as he got closer.

"So that's the new girl…Whoa…what a body! Not as great as Matsumoto's but still…"

"I know! Isn't she gorgeous?"

Kenpachi automatically concluded that 8th Company must have gotten a new female recruit who was 'attractive'. He decided to scare the boys away as they were bothering his relaxation time.

"Too bad the vice-captain of 11th Company's is there with her…she keeps blocking the view…"

Scratch that. Kenpachi was going to kill them both.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise looked about ready to confess a secret but was rudely interrupted as two girlish screams from the men's side shouted and quickly died off.

"What was that" Chise pondered.

"Never mind that! Tell me! Tell me!" Yachiru demanded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi smirked at his handiwork and was about to cover up the hole when he saw what the two had been looking at.

It was Yachiru…and Chise! The two perverts had been talking about her! And they hadn't been wrong, Chise was beautiful! Her hair had curled due to the exposure to the water. Thankfully she was submerged in the water or he would have seen her…eh-hem…assets.

Then Chise began to speak.

"I do not have any family, but…there is a person I have always admired. I've known him since I first met him. He is no where near a gentle man but I wouldn't have him any other way. He's rash and has a temper but that only makes me laugh. He also idolizes his strength. But…we have never spoken to each other. I think he is so caught up in himself that he…will never notice me…"

"Awww…looks like you have a crush!" Yachiru giggled.

Chise blushed.

"Of course not!"

"Whatever you say!"

Kenpachi felt jealous and ready to kill at the same time. Whoever this man was didn't deserve the woman that she is.

'But neither do you' A part of himself thought.

'Who said I wanted her?' He thought back.

"You deny it, but she's changed you.'

'I noticed! I have more headaches then ever!'

'Only because you're thinking about her.'

'Shut up and die.'

Kenpachi frowned. The blush Chise wore was not for him. It belonged to a jerk. He had no right to be jealous, he hardly knew her!

That's right! He hardly knew her! So he should get to know her! But how...He'd figure that out later!

"Well I think it's time we left. I'm getting all pruny." Chise changed the subject. She stood and turned her back to Yachiru and the little pink haired girl gasped.

"Chise! Your tattoo…"

Chise turned her head back.

"Oh…this? I decided…that I want to become strong too." She smiled and left his sight. Kenpachi soon achieved a cold sweat.

Chise…her body was amazing…don't get him wrong…he was no pervert but…not a scar was on that pale skin. The only mark upon it was a tattoo. Marked in black ink the Japanese character for 'strong' held a place on the back of her right shoulder.

Kenpachi muttered something about silly women and left the hot springs to go to bed. This was too much in one night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well that's all for today! Next up will be the Women's Soul Society Club Meeting! And why is Byakuya there? Until next time! Sayonara! Please review!


	5. Women's Soul Reaper Society

A/N: Thanks for the support! I looked at the hits page…and I at least know some people are reading this! So thank you! I also encourage you to review! Now please read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing….well that's not true…okay I own some things but not everything…Especially not Bleach….

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru's plan had worked. She had gotten to know Chise a whole lot better. But Chise seemed to want to know a lot more about Kenny. Maybe…Nah! Chise didn't seem the type to have crushes on others and she hardly showed feelings for anyone else so it must've all been in Yachiru's head.

A week after their little talk it was time for a meeting for the Benevolent Society of Women Soul Reapers. Yachiru was said president of the organization and she wanted Chise to meet everyone else…

Chise agreed to attend and the two set off to the meeting at sundown.

Chise was surprised at how formal everything looked. She was also surprised to see a man at a women's social gathering. Yachiru explained that his name was Byakuya Kuchiki and was responsible to keep a male opinion on all things decided at the meetings and to relay all details of the meetings to his sister Rukia who was currently in the living world.

Yachiru promptly introduced all the women and Byakuya to Chise. Among them there was Vice-president Nanao Ise…who to Chise looked like a librarian. The heavy book she carried didn't help much either. A worried looking girl sat in the corner. Her name was Isane Kotetsu and she was the vice-captain of the female doctor Unohana Retsu who had taken care of Chise's wounds some time ago. Another female Captain was also there. Her name was Soi Fong and she didn't look all that interested in meeting Chise. A louder girl that sat near her was Kiyone, Isane's little sister. A frail looking quiet girl was introduced as Nemu Kurotsuchi. Chise politely bowed in a silent greeting.

The first half hour of the meeting was spent solely on Chise and how she liked being the only other female shinigami in 11th Company. Chise answered all their questions and looked worn out by the end of the interrogation.

The meeting then went into more important matters such as vacation days. Byakuya reminded them that there would be no taking time off when the war began near the end of summer. The women then decided that the Captains, Vice-captains, and seated officers should be able to have a vacation, since Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Hitsugaya got to go to the living world longer. They decided they should go to an island resort. Byakuya agreed. The settled date was in two weeks time and the meeting ended with Chise waving goodbye and leaving. Byakuya soon left as well and of course all the women did what women do best. Gossip.

"So, how did you like Chise?" Yachiru smiled. The women all sounded eager to voice their opinions.

"She is rather mature. No wonder she was chosen to replace Ikkaku and Yumichika." Unohana commented.

"At least she can handle being with her captain. Mine of the other hand…" Nanao left it at that as the others giggled.

"She is very polite, but she seems to distance herself from us for a reason." Nemu brought up.

"Oh, I know! How 'bout we have a girls night out party? We can soften her up a little with sake and see her wild side!" Kiyone shouted enthusiastically.

"Kiyone…" Isane sweat dropped.

"That actually may be a good idea…" Unohana noted.

"What? C-Captain you can't be serious!" Isane stuttered.

"Oh but I am…We'll have a night outing. I'll set the date and make some arrangements."

"Hold on…what if she refuses to come?" Soi Fong interrupted.

"Don't worry! She'll come!" Yachiru smirked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yachiru…where are you taking me?" Chise muttered as Yachiru held her hand in a death grip and refused to let go.

"Oh, you'll see!" She chimed as she kept dragging her victim further down the wooden sidewalk.

"I thought it was something important! I don't have time to mess around!"

"But we're not! We're going to have fun!"

"What?" Chise screeched. This was pretty funny sounding according to Yachiru.

"Kenny gave both of us the night off, so I decided to do something fun with friends! And you're my friend so, here we are!" Yachiru halted in front of a random doorway.

"Yachiru…where are we?" Chise looked around trying to assess any danger.

"Open up! I've got her!"

The door slid open and light spilled out of the room. Six figures reached out and hurled Yachiru and Chise into the room.

"What's going on?" Chise was bounded to a chair with ropes. The lights flicked on and she met face to face with her captors.

"Hello Chise!" Kiyone chimed.

"Kiyone? What? All of you? What's happening?" Chise tried to pull at her binds to no avail.

"Now, now Miss Kudo. You can't go to a night club looking like that…" Unohana smiled.

"N-nightclub…oh…no…" Chise moaned.

"Oh, yes!" The girls laughed. All were wearing dresses or stylish outfits and dolled up for a night of partying. Yachiru was getting herself ready in the corner. Everyone else gloated at their victory over Chise. Even Soi Fong was eager for what was to come. It would relieve some tension after that battle with Yoruichi. Nemu too seemed to be overjoyed as she smiled.

"What are you going to do to me?" For the first time, Chise looked scared.

"Do you really need to ask?" Unohana spoke sickeningly sweet.

"Makeover!" The girls screamed in an out of character way.

"Ahhhh!" Chise's screams were muffled by brushes, hands, and powder. When the girls finished, they stopped to admire their handiwork.

Chise stood before them with a scowl.

Her usually confined hair was free and waving down past her shoulders in layers. Her eyes now became more expressed due to brown eye shadow and eyeliner. Her lips shone a sparkly pink and rose earrings adorned her ears. She wore a knee length sparkly emerald dress that hugged her curves in all the right places with some silver high heels.

"I will get my revenge. You do understand this?" She growled.

"Don't be so stingy! It's time to party! We're going to a club so be cautious but let loose okay?" Yachiru laughed in her very pink outfit. The rest of the girls followed suit as they left the crowded room and walked down the streets of Seireitei in the night. Yachiru still kept Chise in a death grip along the way to prevent escape. Chise then just accepted her fate and followed along.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A shorter chapter I know! But the next one will be longer I promise! The girls arrive at the night club and who else do you think is there? The shinigami men of course! Why? Well who else would they dance with silly!

Thanks for reading and please review! XD


	6. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…but I could if I wanted too… (That's just to help with my defeated ego)

A/N: Hello all! Sphinx wrote in a review that they would like me to refer to Kenpachi from Yachiru's POV as Ken-Chan…I don't really understand the whole honorific after your name thing all that well…but I can change Kenny to Ken-Chan…if that's what readers would prefer…I'll start doing it in the next chapter…thanks for the input! Now please read and review!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The girls entered the soul society's Nightclub. You may think…shinigami go to nightclubs? Well once the Women's Soul Reaper Society decided they needed something to keep them entertained while off-duty…the nightclub was put in…Many people were already there dancing and drinking. The girls were all eager to dance, except Chise…

Yachiru guided Chise by hand through the crowd of people. Chise had no choice in the matter.

Eventually Yachiru pointed to a corner of the busy club and there sat lots of men that Chise didn't recognize. She hardly had any outside contact from 11th Company except for the women's meetings.

"'Bout time we found them! I'm ready to dance!" Kiyone shouted. The group of women pushed through the crowd and was greeted by their male friends.

Yachiru immediately began introductions to the male shinigami. Chise tried to memorize names to faces as Yachiru spoke quickly.

"Hey guys! This is Shunsui, Hisagi, Iba, Kira, Ukitake, Sentarou, and of course Kenny! Guys, this is out newest recruit, Chise Kudo!"

"You didn't tell me you invited them, Yachiru." Soi Fong muttered darkly.

"Well of course I did. Us girls need SOMEONE to dance with!" Yachiru explained. He girls all nodded in agreement then turned back from their little huddle to face the guys.

"So this is the new girl I've heard so much about! Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Chise." Ukitake politely shook her hand as Chise appreciated the warm welcome.

"Yeah right! She's really a pain!" Kenpachi muttered loud enough for all to hear. Chise glared daggers at him.

"Well I'm surprised you even came, Captain, it's so rare to see you out doing something 'fun'." Chise responded sweetly. Kenpachi growled and looked away.

"Oh! Finally someone can put the giant teddy bear in his place!" Kyouraku smiled as held up his drink. His sake jug of course! "May I offer you a drink?"

"Sorry, but I don't drink!" Chise declined.

"Oh, just like my sweet innocent Nanao-Chan!"

Nanao glared at her Captain and Chise giggled.

Suddenly a good song came on and all the girls grew excited.

Yachiru being the boldest grabbed Iba Tetsuzaemon's sleeve and started dragging him to the dance floor.

"Come on Mr. Moustache! Let's dance!"

The girls soon followed suit.

Nanao was dragged away by her already drunk captain. Hisagi politely offered his arm to Isane who blushed but accepted. Shy Kira started mumbling and stuttering on his words as the oblivious Nemu just took his hand and followed the rest. Ukitake and Unohana smiled toward one another as they left together. Kiyone complained about everyone else getting a good guy while she got stuck with Sentarou. Soi Fong didn't care to dance with any man and walked straight over to the bar. Soon, it was just Chise and Kenpachi.

She just looked at him and he didn't even bother to look back at her. She then turned away and walked onto the dance floor after everyone else left leaving him by himself.

Chise started dancing. Head bopping, hips swaying, arms rising, and feet stomping. She decided she didn't need a dance partner to have a good time.

Caught in the euphoria of the lights and sounds, she backed up into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she turned to face the stranger. Her eyes met his and her lips pouted downwards. Kenpachi glowered over her with a triumphant smirk as if to say 'I caught you'.

She turned her head to the side, fixing her hair. "What do you want now?"

"I want to know just what you were doing just now."

"You mean dancing? I was having fun until you showed up." Chise said a little too harshly. "Don't you even know what 'fun' is?" She started growling out. He could tell she was still mad over his earlier comment.

'Great going Kenpachi. Now how will you get to know her? You big jerk.' He thought to himself. 'Wait! Maybe…'

"Can you show me how?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can you show me how to dance?"

"You mean…you don't know?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.

The techno song ended as a slower song began.

"Okay. First, give me your hands." She held her own out.

"For what?"

"Do you want to learn or not?" She muttered.

He put his larger hands in hers. Rough calloused skin dragged across silky smooth skin. She pulled those hands down to her hips and rested them there. He gulped and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she stepped closer to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Teaching you how to slow dance."

His entire being was in her hands as she stepped slightly back with him following. They moved not so gracefully across the floor. He stepped on her feet sometimes and he quickly muttered 'sorry' to her.

As this was taking place, Soi Fong was witnessing it. Not wanting to dance with anyone other than Yoruichi, she kept an eye on the dance floor. When she spotted the two members of 11th Division start to dance. She rounded up the women into the ladies' room.

"What's up Soi Fong?" Yachiru pondered.

"Captain Zaraki and Kudo are dancing." She relayed the information. The group burst into conversation.

"With each other?" Nanao asked.

"No, by themselves! Of course each other!" Kiyone scolded the vice-captain.

"So what does everyone else think about this?" Nanao started.

"They seem to associate well enough." Nemu commented.

"I don't know. Kenpachi Zaraki is so big and mean looking…and they seem to fight whenever they're together." Isane sighed.

"They suit each other." Unohana smile while Isane gasped.

"I always did want a mommy!" Yachiru cheered. The rest of the women blushed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Outside the ladies' room, the men were baffled as to why their dancing partners all had left them to 'powder their noses'.

The only couple among their group still dancing was Chise and Kenpachi.

Kenpachi had gotten better and was not stepping on Chise's feet as much. His confidence had also grown and he now was planning to get to know Chise.

"So…do you like it in 11th Company so far?" He spoke up, initiating a conversation.

Chise who had been enjoying the moment gazed up at his face. She looked down and thought for a while. Then she stared at him with a small smile on her lips.

"I do…I feel like I have a family now." She smiled at him…She smiled at him.

"Yachiru seems to have taken a strong liking to you…she never had a mother figure so…"

"I understand. She is a sweet girl. I'm so glad you raised her well."

"She told you about how I found her?"

"Yes…it was a wonderful story."

"It's her favorite bed time story."

"You really do care about her…huh?" Chise asked searching his face.

"She's like a daughter to me…She's been there since the beginning. She's really just…"

"Your whole life?" Chise filled the blank.

"Basically…" 'That about sums it up' he thought.

"She's lucky to have someone care for her." Chise smiled.

"Don't you?" He asked. The question had caught her off guard. She looked up quickly with a hint of shame and then she regained her composure.

"Why so many questions, Captain?" She smirked.

"I wanted to get to know you better." He admitted. She looked up with shock and he thought she would say something but she didn't. She just shook her head and smiled. Then she laid her head on his chest, right over his heart and listened to the drum-like beat. Kenpachi gulped.

As the slow song ended Chise let go of Kenpachi and looked up. He was entirely focused on her.

"Kenpachi thanks…" She smiled and then placed her arms around him, squeezing snugly then letting go altogether.

"What was that for?" He asked as no one but Yachiru gave him hugs.

"For letting me get to know you too!"

She walked away and all Kenpachi could do was grin like an idiot.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well now that all the dancing's over how did you like it? A little fluffy, hmm? Well the next chapter is going to be the exact opposite as Chise gets to show to Kenpachi exactly what she's made of in a battle….against each other. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Fight Night!

Disclaimer: You people are mean….making me admit that I don't own Bleach…but you don't either! Unless you are Tite Kubo then you do…but if you're not him you don't'!

A/N: Hello all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Due to my computer I will have to wait until next Friday August 4th to update with the next chapter…at least I will be able to write more chapters before I post some! So please read & review!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru and Chise walked home and collapsed on their futons…Yachiru was dead tired at the time but could swear she heard Chise giggle and mumble about someone named 'Ken'. Then it was off to the land of sheep for the pink princess and the night overcame her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, Yachiru woke up groggy…all blame put on the party she attended. She had slept in later than she usually did…but whatever…she started to nod off again…

A large thundering crash woke her right up…She looked up to see if Chise was also awakened by the noise, but realized she was missing! Her bed was made and Yachiru decided to go check up on the disturbance of her nap time.

Yachiru yawned as she was led to the sparring hall. Daily, shinigami trained and sparred improving their skills for battle. Not many injuries occurred unless you picked a fight with a stronger opponent. (Duh.) There were times that Ken-Chan got a lecture from Unohana on controlling himself when sparring with his men. He had sent more than twenty men to her quarters' each week. More than any company ever had to send since the ryoka incident.

Yachiru entered the large area and was surprised to see a large crowd that morning. She jumped on people's heads and shoulders and landed in the front row of men that were watching the other side of the room.

A younger member of the division had been knocked out cold indented into the wooden wall…It splintered from his body's impact. Yachiru then looked to see whose handiwork ha d done this when it was none other than Chise!

The girl had a mad grin on her face as she panted with hands on her knees. Her usual shinigami outfit was missing. She wore the revealed black high collared tank top and snug black capris that were held up with a red sash belt. Her hands bore the fingerless gloves and her hair was still held back in a loose bun with a couple tendrils falling in her face.

"So who's next?" She laughed as she searched the room full of potential opponents. Her hawk like eyes looked eager for another fight.

Yachiru almost wanted to step up and fight Chise but another man beat her to it. A muscle-head that towered over the light girl. His ugly face grinned as he cracked his knuckles and stood before Chise. His name was Nobu. He was the 7th seated officer of 11th Company and many people knew how ruthless he could be…Not many men could bring him down so how did Chise expect to?

Yachiru was eager to see Chise fight the beef head as she dubbed Nobu.

Chise recognized him immediately as he lugged himself to the middle of the floor. He was the man who had dared to touch her in the shower the second day of her arrival. She was already eager to fight the pig head.

The two bowed to each other as was custom before a match. Chise sized him up. Bringing her fists up to her face and jumping back slightly. Nobu laughed, which sounded like a donkey. And pointed a huge index finger at her.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, doll?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can beat you." She smirked as she stepped back and forth on her feet.

"I really wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yers, baby doll."

"Tell you what…let's make a deal…If I win…you stop with the doll crap and if you win…you can have your way with me…whatever you want…"She offered. Some men gasped…Yachiru's eyes widened…those were some pretty high stakes on Chise's part.

"Oh, this'll be a dream come true. I'll have the doll all to myself…"Nobu licked his lips.

"Not if Barbie kicks your ass first!" Chise remarked.

"Let's go!" Chise shouted and she disappeared in a flash.

"Huh?" Nobu looked dumbly around and Yachiru rolled her eyes. 'Moron' she thought.

Chise then reappeared. Her feet resting on the front of Nobu's shoulders as her hands pulled on his collar. She pushed her feet off and flipped pulling Nobu along for the ride as he slid across the floor.

Chise cracked her neck and took her stance again.

"Don't underestimate me. Meat head!" She called out to him.

"I won't now!" He got up and she charged this time though he caught her punch and swung her sound like a real doll. He smashed her into the ground twice then released her. She groaned as she rolled over and stood.

"Careless…" She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath…Then she charged Nobu again. Arm raised he prepared to counter her next punch like before but was caught off guard by her sudden dropping down to the floor and sweeping her leg to kick him in the back of the knees. His legs gave way and her toppled over. She gave a swift blow to the back of his skull.

Nobu was too hard headed however and regained his balance. He turned to face her and then started throwing a barrage of punches. Chise could definitely feel the force behind the punches as she kept blocking them with slight effort. As she prepared to block the next punch and unexpected kick came and hit her unprotected left side. She rolled over on the ground and clenched her side. Nothing broken, thankfully, but it still hurt like hell.

"Ready to give up yet, doll?" Nobu smugly laughed. Chise panted….she was far from finished.

She stepped up and charged and struck a blow at his ugly face. He grunted and she smirked. She wasn't going down that easily.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi walked down the corridor around HQ searching for Yachiru who had failed to meet him like usual every morning. He heard cheering coming from the training hall and decided to look there next.

He entered the hall and was surprised to see most of his men watching one match. He looked over the men's heads and saw Nobu fighting Chise…She had just landed a blow to Nobu's face and smiled at her small victory over her opponent.

He then spotted pink and pushed through to the front of the crowd to meet Yachiru.

Yachiru immediately noticed his presence and smiled as she hopped up onto his back.

"Yachiru, where were you this morning?" He inquired.

"Oh, sleeping in. Too tired from the party. Then I heard a loud noise and came to investigate. Look over there." She pointed to the damaged wall. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he saw a large indent in the wall.

"Who did that?"

Yachiru simply pointed to Chise as she tried to concentrate on the battle.

Kenpachi also began focusing on the battle. He watched as the two opponents were wearing each other down.

Chise then let on a burst of energy as she disappeared and reappeared with a full frontal face kick. Blood erupted from Nobu's broken nose and he fell onto his back. Chise grinned and raised her arms in the air as the hall filled with cheers.

"So all bets are off!" Yachiru clapped.

"What bets?" Kenpachi didn't like being kept in the dark…unless it was with Tousen so he could kill the sneaky bastard.

"Chise said if she lost that meat head could have his way with her…" Yachiru informed him.

"She what?" His jaw dropped and Yachiru laughed.

"Ken-Chan, look at your face!" She giggled. Her attention quickly focused back onto Chise as the victor was still accepting praise from the spectators. Her back was to the defeated Nobu, who was sitting up clenching his nose. His hand then reached for his waist and he drew his zanpakuto! With speed he raised the blade aiming for Chise.

"Chise!" Yachiru cried. Kenpachi's hearts stopped.

In a flash of light, Chise had caught the blade between the index and middle fingers. A surge of electricity went through from her hands, through the sword and into Nobu's body. He was fried and immediately became knocked out.

"Jerk!" Yachiru hopped to the battle field and kicked the unconscious cheater's side with her foot.

"Thanks for the warning, Yachiru." Chise smiled as she lightly patted her pink hair. Yachiru smiled too and Kenpachi stomped over to the two…

"You okay?" He demanded. Looking her over. She seemed alright.

"I'm fine." She confirmed as she rotated her shoulders.

"Then prepare yourself…" he took a stance as he drew his blade.

Chise's eyes dilated as she looked at the blade. She then put on a stone cold face as she glared up at him.

"You really want to fight me?" She asked. She really wasn't in the mood.

Kenpachi lifted the sword and swiped down right next to her head and she dodged. That was his answer.

"Fine." She adjusted her gloves and fixed her hair. Kenpachi grew impatient.

"Are you done primpin' girl?" He growled out. She glared at him and took her stance.

"Bring it, Tinker bell…" She gloated as the nickname wasn't appreciated. Yachiru giggled as she resumed her place on the sidelines. She would remember that name.

She jumped away from another blow from his sword and tried to kick him. She made contact but with that wall of muscle her little blows wouldn't make any impact.

He tried striking her again from the side with the ragged blade. She just jumped to avoid it. She laughed mockingly.

"Swatting flies, tink?" She commented.

He took his opportunity and swung his left fist at her. The blow landed and she flew backwards into the wall. Leaving an impression near the one she forced another opponent into moments before. She fell onto her hands and knees.

'Why was everyone out to get her midsection? Seriously!' She thought as she stood up and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. She had bit her tongue on impact and it bled a lot.

"Don't boast. You lose focus and make mistakes." He commented. She got angry, but took the advice.

She gathered up reiatsu and formed a spell. The whole room grew cold. Yachiru watched as mist that clouded her sight disappeared. Ken-Chan was frozen like a statue.

Chise smirked and ran at the frost bitten Captain. She threw a punch at the frozen face but the fist was caught much to her surprise. She was caught in a trap. He held he still as he raised his blade above her head, fully intending to strike. He brought it down and Chise sullenly just watched it fall without resist at the incoming blow.

Kenpachi frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. The blade was supposed to cut into the area between Chise's neck and shoulder. But instead the blade stopped right at her skin. The sword wouldn't budge any further like a magnet resisting opposite ends. He looked at Chise accusingly as if she placed another spell on it.

"Your sword will NOT cut me, Kenpachi." She said in an all knowing matter.

Instead of pondering why his sword couldn't strike Chise he kicked her at the side of the head. She fell to the floor and coughed up blood. He grinned. She was done. She wouldn't be able to continue.

He leaned over her in a gloating manner.

"Now, now where's your pride gone now, woman? I know! If you want to injure me so much…why don't you go and get your zanpakuto?" He laughed and his men sort of joined in.

Chise slowly got up and glared at him with her worst look yet. In a flash her arm raised and…

Chise slapped Kenpachi.

He had never in his whole life been slapped by anyone. His left cheek started to sting and he started to get annoyed. He looked down at the woman who dared to do it…but then time stopped.

Something was in Chise's eyes. It shimmered in the light and then fell over the edge of her eyelids and streamed down her cheeks. She shook her head from left-to-right and in slow motion turned and left the training hall.

Time went back to normal as the man exited. Yachiru walked up to Ken-Chan with a sullen look in her eyes. He finally noticed her and looked down. He eyes usually filled with light looked dark and her smile was missing as a frown replaced it.

"You're a fool when it comes to women's feelings, Ken-Chan!" She spoke. The words pierced him through the heart.

"What?"

"Chise wants Ken-Chan's respect. She wants to know that you acknowledged her as being strong. Chise is a lot like you. Chise wants to be strong too. She even has a tattoo with the character for strong on her shoulder. She wants you to accept her. Chise doesn't have a zanpakuto…so she can only fight with spells or martial arts. Ken-Chan…please go talk to Chise. For me?"

Yachiru seemed on the verge of tears. She had given away her new best friend's secrets, but she knew she had to in order for Ken-Chan to understand.

Kenpachi stared into empty space for a long time while Yachiru spoke. A weight gripped his heart each time she mentioned her name. He remembered the day he spotted Chise's tattoo. Her back to him. She wanted him to acknowledge her? She wanted him to accept her?

He really was a fool when it came to women's feelings.

"I'll be right back Yachiru." He patted her head and left.

Yachiru smiled as he left. She already knew where he was going.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Remember guys…I'm not going to be updating this fic until next Friday on August 4th…sorry…but I will get the chapter posted on that date…I promise! The next chapter involves Kenpachi and Chise…that's all I can give away at the moment…so why don't you guys just guess what'll happen…

So please review…


	8. Just Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own it…so ease up off me!

A/N: Hey! Umm…. I know I lied about posting on Friday…. but I was very busy this week and had NO TIME to write any thing new for the story! So this is a short addition to the story…. Although it is one of the most important parts! So please read and review…chapters will be coming in larger and longer quantities! Promise!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi didn't know how he did it…. but he found Chise by pure luck. After running about all of Seireitei and searching all of 11th Company's headquarters', he found her sitting within the large garden ordered in by the Women's Soul Reaper Society.

Sakura trees that bloomed yearlong scattered their petals as a gust of wind swept through the garden. Kenpachi looked around the area looking for Chise and soon spotted her sitting in the grass next to the man-made pond. Her arms rested on her knees as she stared out at the crystal clear surface.

Kenpachi stared dumbfounded. Chise though mostly upset with him, looked graceful as always. She held an almost inhuman beauty that only he could admire.

He walked slowly down the gravel path and stepped onto the clipped grass. Chise didn't even acknowledge him. He didn't expect her too.

He sat down in the grass next to her, legs outstretched and arms supporting him. They sat like that for a while. Listening to the birds talk and the fish swim about in the pond.

The sun beamed down and Kenpachi got uncomfortable with the heat. He slipped out of his Captains' jacket.

"Hold this for me, will ya?" He asked. She merely raised her arm out to accept the coat still not facing him as he stripped off the top layer of his uniform. Bare-chested and bandages wrapped around his waist. He laid the top to the left of him and retrieved his jacket that hanged on Chise's arm and put it on. Quite a new fashion style but Kenpachi was just hot.

Chise resumed her position of sulking. Kenpachi couldn't take it anymore.

"Chise…I know I'm a jerk…and that you don't like me all that much but…." He let out a breath as he looked into the sky. Seven clouds were floating by.

"This is hard for me…" he looked over to her. She still refused to look at him. That is until he switched positions to kneeling in front of her looking eye to eye.

"You listening? We're supposed to be having a moment here." He told her. Her eyes finally focused on his one. She studied his whole face then finally sighed.

"Well are you going to finish?" She mumbled. Her hair blew in the wind.

He paused just looking at her then began again.

"This is hard for me to say…but I really mean this…I'm sorry." He told her. Her eyebrows rose and she didn't' expect that coming from the Captain. He resumed his position beside her and the wind blew carrying a scent of comfort that washed over both of them.

Chise surprised them both when she leaned over to rest her head on his bare shoulder. Her hair tickled the exposed skin and a sweet scent drifted up from her hair.

"Thank you…for understanding, Kenpachi." She finally voiced.

"All I really wanted…was for you to understand me a little better." She revealed.

"I promise I'll try…" he spoke. The two watched the pond and listened to the nature around them.

Kenpachi Zaraki…for the first time…. thought he experienced the feeling known as…'peace'.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru of course had been spying and smiled when Ken-Chan and Chise made up. They really did seem to find comfort in the other. Just like her and Ken-Chan! Yachiru decided to leave them alone and hopped away to go play with someone else.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Short chapter I know! I apologize! Longer chapters will be coming in the future!

Preview: Kenpachi and Chise have finally settled differences…but what happens when some new guy named Tobi Mayasaki comes and tries to woo Chise off her feet…Kenpachi sure knows what he's going to do about it! Watch as Chise and Kenpachi finally come to terms about the other! Confessions are made…. what will happen? Who knows? (Well…I do…but that doesn't count)


	9. Don't be jealous

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter posted previously! I felt bad for not posting on Friday like I promised because I didn't write this chapter by then…. Luckily I had plenty of time to write on Saturday so I am able to post this now…. sadly the next chapter is unwritten as of yet…and I will have to wait another week to post it here for you all to see…(I'm in band and we had band camp last week and we have it this week too….) I'm very busy but I will try and continue writing! Feel free to leave suggestions as to what should happen with Kenpachi, Chise, and Yachiru…. I'm open to ideas because I'm running out of material after my next idea…so please give me a suggestion…thank you all for your support! Please read and review!

The following chapter was an idea I had but reviewer rinsess4Ever helped make me decide to do this…so thank you!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After the intense situation, it seemed Zaraki Kenpachi and Kudo Chise had come to an understanding. That did not mean things wouldn't change around HQ.

Two days after the so-called 'incident', Chise was walking down the walkway as she was on her way to meet Yachiru early that morning.

She heard a voice crying out loudly…

"Ohhhhh! I'm lost AND I'm late! This isn't fair!" A young man's voice called. The thumping of his feet could be heard coming quickly toward her and just as she noticed a blur of black and blonde collided into her. She fell backwards and landed on her rump, as the blur rolled over onto it's side and stood.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Miss! I should've been much more careful! You're not hurt are you?" The man's voice called. Chise stared up at his worried face. Blonde hair curled slightly and hung in front of his face. Bright blue eyes searched her for injuries. The young man's face then locked eyes with hers and a blush grew instantly on his face. He was obviously new…his eyes quickly left hers and stared slightly to the left of her face…

"I'm very sorry…" he mumbled. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's alright…mind helping me up?" She laughed as his blush grew and he offered her his hand. The soft skin of his touched hers and he jumped a little. She got up and brushed herself off from any dirt that lay on her robes.

"So…you're new right?" Chise commented.

"Umm…yeah I am! I'm in 13th Company. My name is Tobi Mayasaki. I'm supposed to be running an errand, but I'm so lost…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What is your errand?"

"I have to deliver a letter to 8th Company's Captain."

"Hmmm…I'll take it to him…you go on ahead and head back to your headquarters'."

"R-really Miss? Oh, thank you so much!" Tobi started walking away.

"Oh wait!" He dashed back and handed her the letter. She smiled and he blushed again. "I forgot to ask…your name, Miss?"

Chise looked at the letter in her hands then at the young blonde before her.

"Chise…Chise Kudo of 11th Company…" She waved goodbye and left to deliver the letter. Tobi stood still watching her walk away. A smile came to his lips as he stared at his right hand that had helped her up…

"Chise…" He ran off back to his quarters'. He just knew he would be meeting her again…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They did meet again…. on several occasions during the next few days…. they ate lunch together and would chat about anything that came to mind…. Several times they talked about their other friends and Captains…. it was almost like a perfect friendship…. except that Tobi didn't want to be friends with Chise…. he wanted something a little more than that….

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi sat at his desk looking at papers he deemed unimportant and finally lifted his brush and signed his name. He hated paperwork but it was something even 'he' had to do at least once a month. Yachiru hardly ever did her own and he had been in charge of that as well until Chise had offered to help him with the extra workload. Usually, she read all the documents and would sign them with his seal or throw them away in the trash.

Unusually for today, Chise was nowhere to be found. Kenpachi wondered where she could be as he sorted through the piles of papers.

He spotted a document that Chise needed to sign and grinned. He picked it up and waltzed out of the office and went on the search for her. He walked all around 11th Company's headquarters' and Chise was nowhere to be found.

Walking down the sidewalk he arrived at the very garden he and Chise had confided in each other days before. A rare smile met his lips as he entered the large garden and stepped along the gravel path. Voices reached his ears and he recognized the one. It was Chise. He kept walking forward and looked over at her. There she was, sitting in the same exact spot of about four days ago. Though this time she was not moping…she was laughing. She was laughing with the person next to her. The person next to her was another man.

He spied at the two through some coincidentally placed bushes.

"Really? On your first day?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes…I was completely shocked that he ordered me to do such a thing!" She giggled.

"Can captains really do that?"

"Well, mine sure can!" She smiled.

Kenpachi scowled. They were talking about HIM. He clenched his fists together and squeezed the document and wrinkled it. He looked at the boy bringing a smile to Chise's face.

The boy was young. Younger than himself. He had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 'Another pretty prissy boy'. Kenpachi thought. And he knew how women acted around those kinds of guys…or so he thought.

Jealousy…the one word that Kenpachi never wanted to experience. Jealousy toward the man who was talking to Chise and making her smile. He hated feeling this emotion, but at the moment it was all he could express.

He watched Chise stand and wave goodbye…and walk away. He watched the young man stare at her like a puppy at a new toy…he was mad!

'That's it!' Kenpachi stomped out of the garden and back to his office to wait for Chise to show up…. He was going to confront her about her 'prince charming…'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Minutes later…Chise entered Kenpachi's office as ordered and stood at attention. She saw his scowl as he scribbled his name hastily on another paper and threw it onto neighboring piles of them.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Do your damn paperwork! It's due today!" He spatted out harshly. Not even looking at her angry face.

"What's your problem now, sir?" She muttered.

"My problem is that I need you to have this paperwork done today. I don't have time to be hanging out with people I just met." He growled. His eye met hers and he saw the glint of rage consume her.

"You were spying on me!" She accused him.

"Actually, for your information, I was looking for you to give you your paperwork as it 'is' due today and I saw you being all chummy with the new guy in Ukitake's Company!"

"Why are you acting like I can't talk to any other guy except you?" She yelled frustrated. "I talk to plenty of other guys and you've never said one word!"

"Because the other guys don't stare at you like a piece of meat." He stated.

Chise glared and unleashed her fury at him.

"Well I see you talk to plenty of other girls and they look at you the same way!" She yelled.

Kenpachi looked dumbfounded then grinned.

"You're jealous."

"No! You're jealous! You started this!" She pointed out as she gritted her teeth together. She stomped away and slammed his door shut. Kenpachi frowned, then stared at the paperwork she had left behind on his desk…

Yachiru then opened his door and walked up to his desk staring at him.

"Lovers' spat?" She questioned innocently. Kenpachi went wide-eyed and looked down at her which made her squeak in fright.

"Who taught you how to say something like that?" He demanded. She looked down at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"At the women's soul society meetings, we call whenever Chise and Ken-chan fight a lover's spat." She revealed. He slapped a large hand to his forehead and groaned.

'Great! Now everyone else is noticing things!' He thought.

Yachiru looked over at Ken-chan and sighed.

"Ken-chan…you should go tell Chise you're sorry…" He looked over at her.

"But it's not my fault!" He defended himself.

"Well…Miss Unohana taught me that even if a man is right…he is always wrong when it comes to women." She pointed a finger at his door.

"Now go apologize and kiss and make up." She giggled. He stood and looked down at her.

"I'll apologize…but I'm not going to do 'that'." He then left the room to go find Chise. Yachiru yawned and headed off to take a nap.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise walked down the street angrily. Mumbling words like 'the nerve' and ' I am not jealous'.

She kept fuming until she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" She grunted as she fell down.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." A tenor voice sounded through the air. She looked up and a smile met her face. She really needed a friend right now…

"Hi Tobi…" She smiled as he helped her up off the floor.

"Are you okay? You look kind of stressed out if y'know what I mean…" He looked concernly at her face. She shook her head.

"Stressed out is only half of it." She explained. He looked thoughtful for a second then smiled as he held out his hand.

"Wanna talk about it?" She stared at his hand for a while the finally accepted it with her own. The two walked down the walkway as the sun began to set.

Chise felt odd about holding Tobi's hand but decided she deserved some comfort and the two walked in silence until Tobi began his inquiry.

"So…care to tell me what happened?" He looked at her carefully. He wanted her to trust him…He really did care about her. More than she ever knew.

"I guess I can tell you. But don't tell anyone, okay?" She looked at him seriously.

"I promise!" He raised his right hand and smiled.

She returned the smile and then sighed.

"My Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, is angry at me…" She looked sad. The sun slid an inch lower as the two walked into the very garden they had been in moments before the mess started.

They sat down together at the pond's edge as the water reflected the red hue of the setting sun…

"Why is he angry at you, Chise?" Tobi pushed. He wanted to know. He wanted a chance to console her, comfort her, and love her. He wanted her to like him just as much as he liked her.

"He's angry because I'm spending time with you…Tobi. He just doesn't understand that you're my friend and I should be able to talk to you anytime I like!" She shouted.

"He's jealous, Chise…right?" Tobi smirked sadly.

"I think so…but he shouldn't be! It's not like I'm his wife or anything and it's not like you and me are going out, right?" She looked over at him expecting a nod but she was met with an odd silence.

"Chise…. I really want to tell you something…" Tobi finally spoke.

"I'm all ears…"

He took a deep breath, then began…

"Chise…I really wanted to find a girl that would understand me completely. I've only known you for a few days…but…I feel as if I've known you for so much longer. Whenever you're around I feel safe, whenever you're gone, I feel…empty…I need you to be near me…I feel as if you know everything about me, Chise" he whispered as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She was frozen. She was in complete and utter shock.

"I want to get to know you, Chise…" Kenpachi's' words echoed inside her head. She looked at Tobi and gasped. A heart shaped face morphed into a strong jaw line. Smooth lips grew into larger and rougher ones. Open and cleat eyes turned to cold sharp pools of deep gray. Light hair became stained with black tresses. Kenpachi leaned forward to her with an abnormal smile on his lips…

"Chise…" A deep voice murmured as his lips drew closer to hers. Chise couldn't handle this.

"No! Stop it, Tobi!" She pushed the image of Kenpachi away to reveal the shocked Tobi.

Tobi's eyes portrayed his hurt feelings.

"Chise, what's wrong?" He asked. She stood looked down on him.

"We can't be together like that, Tobi…I'm sorry…" She held her hands to her body trying to hide herself from him.

"Why not, Chise? You're so gorgeous I can't keep my eyes off you…I think I might even lo-"

"STOP!" Chise screamed covering her ears.

"Why, Chise?" He stood in rage and grabbed her shoulders. He was angry and hurt and this was not a good combination. " Is it because you're afraid of your Captain's jealousy? Don't worry about that beast! I'll protect you from him…that monster can't hurt you if you're with me…"

Chise's eyes snapped opened as her reiatsu flared yellow.

"Don't you EVER call him a monster or a beast! He cares more than anyone I know! He cares for his daughter! He cares for all his men! He even cares about my well being! I knew he was right! I'm too stubborn for my own good! I know he cares about me, and I know I really care about him! Leave me alone or I'll kill you!" She threatened. He dashed away in fear screaming his lungs out. Talk about a wimp. Chise sighed as the sun setted completely and darkness washed over her.

Steps sounded behind her as she stood in silence.

"Are you alright?" Kenpachi asked. She wiped her face with her back to him.

"Yes…I just realized that you were right for once…how long were you there for anyway?" She turned to face him. He looked at her tear-streaked face then looked at the ground in shame. Then he put on a quick smirk as he looked back at her.

"Well…I know now that you really care about me…"

She blushed and quickly glared at him.

"I only care about your well being. If something happens to you, what about Yachiru? Who would take care of her? She asked.

…

"You would…you're her mother now…" he stated it as if it were the only truth. She looked shocked.

"How do you know I'll be around for so long?" She smirked.

"You wouldn't abandon us…or me…you care too much." She smiled and the two started walking back to 11th Company HQ.

"By the way…" Kenpachi mentioned "You still need to do your paperwork by 8 p.m. You have 15 minutes…good luck…" He waved a hand as he walked away. Chise growled.

"Kenpachi, you big jerk!" She screamed.

Yachiru watched the two from her bedroom doorway and smiled, as she got ready for bed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well…that's all folks! Not really…. I hoped you liked this chapter…. I wanted some competition between Chise and Kenpachi and decided Tobi could do that…. so anyway…. please review! Comments and suggestions are much appreciated!

Preview: It's time for that vacation the girls planned a few chapters back! We're all going to a tropical paradise! Prepare for plenty of fun and humor…it is their vacation after all!


	10. Vacation hijinks!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating quickly! I'm kind of at a slow pace…I would write more but if I'm not in the mood, my heart is not in it and I feel disappointed with the story…but anyway! I've come up with some new ideas! But I would love suggestions! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 9! Here is what you have been waiting for! Chapter 10!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The vacation date for the shinigami was about to arrive. Everyone would be going to an island resort. Each shinigami would have to act undercover as a human to a certain degree so they were split into group units to make them look more believable.

Mayuri's team processed excellent gigai's based off Urahara's designs and made plenty for all the shinigami planning to attend. The "Living World Research Facility" would provide the luggage.

Everyone was given a small handout sheet about who they were going to be undercover as well as who they would share rooms with. They were each given a "human" story in case of emergencies.

Kenpachi and Chise were to pose as a married couple with their daughter Yachiru.

Nanao was not pleased that she was to be staying in a room with her captain, as they were to be a couple on their honeymoon!

Kira and Sentarou were to share a room as best friends and just be taking a break from work.

Hisagi and Byakuya were also to be posing as friends and would share a room too.

Kiyone, Isane, and Nemu were supposed to be girls having a girl's only vacation.

Finally, Ukitake and Unohana would share a room as a married couple. Both didn't seem to mind, as they were respectable adults unlike some members of the group.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The date of departure to the living world arrived. Everyone would be traveling through a gate to get to the island resort. Before that, however, they had to change into their gigai's…

Chise and Yachiru awoke early that morning and proceeded to slip into the human shells. The gigai's were expertly crafted to look the mirror image of the user and both girls were pleased.

Yachiru was ecstatic over her new clothes. A cute pink tank top was joined with a blue jean skirt and sandals.

Chise looked content with her gigai's outfit. She donned a brown wife beater and camo cargo pants with a pair of flimsy flip flops…Her hair was left out of its usual hold and fell across her shoulders and back.

The two then exited their room and decided to go get Kenpachi. When they arrived at the door to his room, Yachiru called out.

"Ken-chan! Come on out! We're ready to go!"

They waited a moment for any signs of activity, when a loud ripping noise could be heard.

"Dammit! I hate these sleeves!" Kenpachi's voice shouted out as the morning sun started to peek out. Yachiru gulped and Chise looked at her. The two girls were eye to eye and they nodded simultaneously.

The door slid open as Chise and Yachiru entered Kenpachi's lair.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru gasped. Chise looked at him in amazement.

Kenpachi fumbled around as he finished ripping his other sleeve off. His clothes were very…un-Ken-like…

What used to be a Hawaiian flowered shirt soon became a vest…The bandages around his stomach were still in place and his pants became jean shorts…His large feet were forced into sandals and his usually spiked hair fell in front of his face.

"Ken-chan looks so weird!" Yachiru laughed and pointed at her father figure. Kenpachi glared at her and scowled.

"That's it! I'm not going!" He growled out trying to rid himself of the gigai but it refused to leave his body.

"Blast!" He cried. Yachiru giggled while Chise guffawed.

"Come on Kenpachi, let's get going!" Chise tried to console his wounded ego.

"Fine!" He shouted as he departed his room. Chise and Yachiru followed quickly.

While walking, Yachiru skipped ahead laughing and pointing out random things. Chise kept her eyes on Kenpachi's face and he soon grew irritated.

"Is something wrong with my face?" He growled.

Chise kept staring at him.

"What?" He shouted, drawing her attention.

"I'm just admiring you…" He blushed at the comment. "You look alright."

"So I look better with my hair down?" He asked. She pondered, and then smiled.

"Actually, I like it when you spike your hair up like normal…it makes you look powerful!"

His hand felt his hair as he looked at the thick locks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone arrived at the gate they would be entering very soon.

Kiyone and Sentarou were arguing like usual while Isane, Unohana, and Ukitake tried to calm them down.

Hisagi and Kira were chatting while Nemu and Byakuya kept silent. Shunsui was already starting to fall asleep again. This time leaning on Nanao while his weight caused her difficulty in trying to keep them both upright.

Byakuya then noted that all were there and ready to depart. He opened the gate and everyone stepped in through the white light as they walked down a small hallway of white. They arrived at the door that led to the living world. Byakuya stood still.

"Remember, you must act accordingly to the roles given to you…"

Immediately, everyone positioned themselves and waltzed through the door to the living world.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Isane sighed as she, her sister, and Nemu walked up the sidewalk that led to the hotel. The ocean water reflected sunlight and palm trees swayed in the wind. It was paradise…

Unohana linked hands with Ukitake and they walked side by side after the three girls. They looked the part of the married couple.

Kira and Sentarou walked together with Hisagi and Byakuya. The four walked up the walkway conversing like they always did. Except for Byakuya, who never did.

Chise met eyes with Kenpachi. Both grabbed one hand of Yachiru's. Yachiru happily swinged from both hands as they traveled up to the lobby of the luxurious hotel.

A host greeted them and took the bags they carried. He led them to an elevator, which traveled up four stories and stopped at the fifth floor. They exited and were led to their room and were given a card key.

"Have a nice day!" The man waved goodbye as Chise held the card key in her hands.

Room 508 glared back at her.

She pushed the card through the slot and it glowed green and granted them entry.

They entered the two bed roomed suite and immediately regretted it. The air was heavy and they coughed.

"Open a window, dammit!" Kenpachi sputtered. Chise nodded and ran to the windows, pushing them open. As she felt the cool breeze of fresh air reach her, she looked out the window only to gasp.

Kenpachi, finally getting his own breath of fresh air, walked over to Chise. Her jaw was open as her eyes widened. He was confused until he looked out the window…

Yachiru quickly ran over to both of them and looked at whatever Ken-chan and Chise were looking at. She searched her surroundings and found nothing note worthy. She turned to look at he awe-struck shinigami.

"It's just the beach, sillies!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was rather odd how Chise felt. She had never seen the ocean, just in pictures. Never had she been to the human world either. It was…fascinating.

Kenpachi was entranced by its looks too as he saw the powerful waves slam into the gritty earth. Man, he never thought he was this deep…geez…He needed to get out more often.

Yachiru impatiently jumped atop of Ken-chan's head and he staggered in surprise. The large man launched directly over the windowsill with the little girl promptly attached to his head. He instinctively grabbed the edge as Chise stared at the two in surprise.

"Don't gawk! Help!" Kenpachi shouted. Yachiru covered his eyes with her body as she yelped.

Chise grabbed his arm to help them back inside their hotel room.

Yachiru gasped for breath as she fell slat on the floor. Kenpachi also landed on his face while Chise was propped against a wall.

"What took you so long!" Kenpachi demanded to know. Chise stared at him then looked away.

"Well…I didn't think you would fall out the window…I was surprised."

Kenpachi stared in silence with his mouth ready to tell Chise off but nothing came to him…

Yachiru finally got up and sighed. She walked over to Ken-chan and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay that you're a klutz, Ken-chan…"

Chise's eyes widened in shock as Kenpachi looked at Yachiru. His pupils shrunk as his wicked grin appeared. Yachiru gulped then quickly hopped out the window she had been hanging out moments before! Kenpachi stood up and quickly jumped out after her.

"Yachiru! You brat! I blame you for this!" Kenpachi's voice was heard.

Chise stared out the window…then burst into laughter!

Kenpachi would never admit it to anyone, but that was the first time he had ever been caught 'off guard'.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The sun shined in the middle of the sky. The weather became so much warmer and inviting…

Chise located the father and daughter and quickly caught up to them. Many shops were open to the tourists and delicious food was smelt as it wafted through the warm air.

"This is sooo cool!" Yachiru cooed as she bounced her legs off of Ken-chan's shoulders. Chise walked next to them, looking at whatever took her interest. Kenpachi, occasionally, would look down at the petite woman beside him. That is, until she caught his staring and he stopped.

Yachiru then put on a look of thought. She touched her chin with her finger and formed a cute pout. Kenpachi could only imagine what could be churning in that empty head of hers…

"Let's go swimming!" Yachiru exclaimed. Chise looked at the little girl and smiled.

"That's a good idea…"

"But we don't have anything to swim in!" Yachiru pouted again.

Chise turned and looked over at the shops all bunched together…Her expression lightened as she spotted their next destination.

"Follow me!" She grabbed Kenpachi's arm as she pointed out the small swimsuit shop. Kenpachi looked at her hand clutching his arm but quickly dismissed the contact as he was tugged harshly in the direction of the shop.

Yachiru hopped off Ken-chan's shoulders and quickly zoomed around the small-enclosed area. Chise and the store clerk watched in amazement as the tiny girl popped back in an instant with her choice of swim gear.

It was a small one piece that matched her bright hair. It was very adorable. Chise looked around and found a matching hip wrap for a cover up and a larger sun hat to keep the sun from burning her small face. Yachiru was very pleased with herself.

Chise then looked over at Kenpachi. He looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Got it!" Chise smashed a fist into an open palm. She walked over to a section of swim trunks and selected a black pair with blue lining. She held it up to Kenpachi's waist. He blushed but tore the shorts away from her hands.

"These are fine." He muttered.

"Chise…what suit will you get?" Yachiru asked as she started hopping in place.

Chise looked around the store…a smile met her lips. She picked up the suit.

"This one." She spoke. The tankini would look modest on her. It was aqua blue with a flower print pattern. It would definitely suit her.

They paid for the suits and quickly changed into them at the beach locker rooms.

Way past noon, the trio walked to the crowded beach. Seagulls soared the skies and the scent of the ocean met their noses.

Chise put sunscreen on Yachiru's face, arms, and legs. The young girl ran down the beach to the water.

She then laid a towel out for herself…

"What are you doing?" She looked back at Kenpachi. She instantly regretted the action as her eyes looked at his shirtless and very muscular figure. Chise quickly looked away and prayed to all things holy he didn't see her blush.

"I…was going to soak up some sun." She explained. His eyes wondered her back and he saw it. The tattoo. He recalled the night he first saw it and he quickly tried to forget.

He saw Chise close her eyes and sigh as she quickly fell asleep. He watched her look calm and then a wicked idea popped into his head.

He slyly crept over to Chise. He slid his one hand under her knees and the other at the small of her back. He lifted the unconscious girl up and ran to the water. Yachiru looked up from her game of play to see Ken-chan running at the speed of light towards her.

"Hey Ken-chan!" He ran past her and Yachiru turned to follow him with her eyes.

Kenpachi's feet touched the cool water and he hoped that Chise wouldn't wake up yet…He waded waist deep into the ocean and lifted Chise above the water…He then dropped her into the cold water and she came up coughing up water. She glared at him as he laughed. Her hands pushed him hard and he, too, fell into the water. She laughed at his serious stricken face. Until Yachiru jumped on his head, successfully dunking him underwater again. The three had an extreme water fight and after completely drenching each other they headed back for their hotel room…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise was towel drying her hair when a knock came to the door. She opened the door to see Isane Kotetsu waving hello.

"Hello, Miss Chise!" She spoke quietly.

"Hey, Isane! You need anything?" Chise invited her in with a wave of her arm but Isane declined.

"Well, we all decided to have a bonfire on the beach! You're all invited of course! It starts at 8 p.m.! So I hope you'll come!" Isane waved goodbye and left. Chise shut the door.

She walked over to the couch when Kenpachi and Yachiru were watching the 'T.V.'

She sat down on the other side of Yachiru, who was in the middle.

"Who was it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Isane…everyone's having a bonfire on the beach tonight. Wanna go?" Chise explained. Kenpachi rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know…" He pondered.

Yachiru's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her lower lip quivered.

"Please, Ken-chan!"

He took one look at her face and groaned. He could never resist the face.

"Fine…we'll all go…"

"Yay!" Yachiru bounced on the seat cushion and hugged Ken-chan.

"It starts at 8…so we have some time to waste…" Chise yawned. She got up off the couch. "I'll just go take a nap." She walked into her room and lied down on the comfortable bed.

She sighed in contentment as she rolled over onto he side and drifted off asleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru soon became engrossed with the T.V. and Kenpachi decided he had enough of it. He got up and walked over into 'his' room. He saw the silent sleeping form of Chise. Her breath was slow and faint. She barely made any noise.

He quietly crept over to the unoccupied side of the bed and sat down. He twisted to watch her sleep.

Kenpachi…had changed. Not completely, but…his attitude had…calmed…ever since Chise showed up. It was either an argument or worry with her. She…kept things interesting around 11th Company. Not many people…could her say he was close to…and…not many people are there that her would say…

"Ah…" A quiet moan met his ears. He looked at Chise. The small disturbance in thoughts had come from her.

"Ken…" She mumbled out…His brows rose at the mention of his name. She was dreaming about him? Odd…he wondered what she was dreaming about…

He looked at her…then lifted his hand and grabbed hers. She squeezed it and he squeezed back. A ghostly smile met her lips and he stared hardly at it. His lips lifted upward into a smile too.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Wake up Chise! _A soft voice called through the darkness.

"What?" She turned around.

WAKE UP 

"CHISE!" Yachiru hollered in her face. Chise peeked her eyes open and sighed in relief.

"What time is it, Yachiru?" Chise asked as she rolled out of bed. Kenpachi was nowhere to be found.

"It's 7:45p.m!" Yachiru announced as she bounced on the large bed. Chise shook her head and gasped.

"We better hurry!" She grabbed Yachiru's hand and pulled her into the small living room. Kenpachi was napping on the couch. She lifted a hand and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Hey, wake up!" She called. He grunted and opened his eyes only to jump at how close Chise was to him. He got up and muttered.

"Come on!" Chise grabbed his hand too and sped out the door.

They ran down the beach and searched through the darkness. They located them at the sound of Nanao's voice.

"Yachiru, Chise, Kenpachi! Over here!" Nanao called them over. The three sat down on a log together.

The fire crackled and warmed everyone as they watched the flames dance in the air.

"So…" Unohana started speaking from her seat between Isane and Ukitake. "How was everyone's first day?"

Hisagi sighed. "These two…" He pointed at Kira and Sentarou, who were moaning about something "…got drunk…Kuchiki and I had to drag them back to their room."

Kiyone laughed.

"Sentarou! You're such an idiot! Isane, Nemu, Nanao, Retsu, and I all went shopping!" Kiyone laughed.

"What about Ukitake and Shunsui?" Chise asked.

"We had to carry all their bags…" Shunsui moaned as he cracked his neck.

"It wasn't that bad, really." Ukitake smiled tiredly.

"What about you three?" Nanao questioned in curiosity.

"We went to the beach!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"We went swimming and had a lot of fun…" Chise acknowledged.

Kenpachi snorted. "That's what you say…"

"But Ken-chan must've had fun! He was smiling when he dropped Chise in the water!" Yachiru pointed out. Kenpachi huffed and looked away, not admitting to defeat.

"Well…it sounds like everyone had a good time…" Nemu quietly commented. Some nodded their heads in agreement but an awkward silence followed.

"Let's tell stories!" Yachiru jumped in the air. Unohana smiled.

"That's a good idea…Let's all tell our favorite stories that we know. Or better yet…let's play the game truth or lies…a person tells two stories about themselves…and we have to guess what is true and what is a lie…"

"Yay! I love games!" Yachiru cheered.

I'll go first…" Byakuya announced. Everyone was stunned. Byakuya was actually going to participate?

"Here's my two stories…I once was kissed by my vice-captain…or…my favorite color is green…"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Renji…kissed you? That has to be a lie!" Hisagi said.

"I agree…Renji would never…" Ukitake started speaking but…

"My favorite color is white…" Byakuya interrupted.

Now everyone was in shock. Except for Chise, because she had no clue who Renji was…

"Byakuya…you have to tell us what happened…" Kenpachi demanded.

"Renji was out partying with Ikkaku, Kira, Hisagi, and Iba one night. He came home that night very drunk. He saw me walking to my bedroom and wobbled over to me and hugged me. He said 'I love you, Rukia. Even if your head is shaped like an upside down strawberry.' Mistaking me for my sister, he kissed me full on the mouth and collapsed right onto the floor…I've never spoken of it to him…and he doesn't seem to remember…"

"Come to think of it…you do kinda look like Rukia, even if you're not really blood related." Shunsui admitted. Byakuya glared…which was odd seeing how he was the one who told everyone.

"Who's next? Who's next?" Yachiru demanded. She really wanted it to be her turn.

"I'll go next." Chise raised a hand in the air. Everyone grew interested. After all…nobody really knew Chise before she became part of 11th Company.

"Okay…well my first story is…" She pulled the strap of her tank top down and revealed her tattoo to them all. "…About this tattoo. When I lived in Rukongai, my brother, dared me to get a tattoo…so I picked this one…"

Yachiru smirked. She knew that THAT story was false. Chise had told her herself. She had no family and the tattoo was there because of a certain someone.

"My other story is…I put this tattoo here to remind me of the only man I've ever admired. He admired his strength…so…that's why I wanted to become strong too…"

Kiyone, Sentarou, and Shunsui were convinced it was story number one. Everyone else chose number two. Chise declared story number two the truth.

"Chise…who was the person you admired? Is he still in Rukongai?" Nemu asked…A little bold for the mostly silent girl.

"Well…that's a secret I'd like to keep for now, Nemu. Sorry." Chise bowed her head.

"Well, to me, it sounds a lot like our own Kenpachi Zaraki." Unohana laughed. Everyone joined in, except for Chise and Kenpachi.

Chise's eyes dilated and her heartbeat quickened. A blush met her white skin. Kenpachi's eyes watched the sudden changes in the girls' behavior. He watched as Chise took in a deep breath and brush a few loose tendrils from her forehead. Kenpachi said nothing. But a thousand questions were being asked in his head.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The party ends late at night. After dousing the fire, the shinigami all went off for bed.

Yachiru's head lies on Kenpachi's back as she falls asleep during the piggyback ride back to the hotel room. Chise follows close behind in the darkness and silence.

Within their room, they lay the sleeping girl gently on her bed and tuck her in. Chise smiles as Kenpachi kisses the tiny girls' forehead in a fatherly way. The two creep out of the room as quietly as possible and enter their own room.

A new battle has begun. One double bed vs. Kenpachi and Chise. The two peer at each other through the dark. Both can't see the other's blush. They stare at the bed.

Chise messes with her hands and bites her lip.

"Ummmmm…" Her voice sounds out. Kenpachi sighs.

"I'll take the couch." He offers as he starts to leave. Chise blocks his path and the doorway.

"No. I'll take it!" She demands. He rolls his eyes.

"Look, I'm the man, you're the woman. It's proper for me to take the couch."

"Since when have you ever been a gentleman? I don't care. I call the couch." She turns around but he grabs her shoulder to stop her. The two look each other in the eye and sparks fly.

Chise runs out of his grip and jumps over the sofa's top edge. Kenpachi dives over the armrest. Chise lands on something warm and looks down. She's practically fallen on Kenpachi's lap. She meets his eyes and his smile says it all.

"I win…" Chise gets up and walks back to the bed. She stops at the doorway. A soft voice calls back to him.

"You don't have to…" She lets the sentence lay out. Kenpachi stays silent for a moment of two.

"It's best for tonight, though."

She nods and closes the door to the bedroom.

Kenpachi sighs as he tries to make himself comfortable on the lumpy couch.

'Stupid Kenpachi'…the voice says as he attempts to sleep.

'Shut up'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! It took a while to write out…but I hope it lived up to your expectations…Hopefully any who read this chapter will review! I would like comments and I appreciate suggestions! Until the next chapter!

Preview: It's Day Two at the summer resort and the shinigami are restless…Chise, Kenpachi, and Yachiru all go on a tour of the surrounding islands…and that leaves all the other shinigami…Watch as someone almost reveals the identity of Soul Society to a human and Kira and Nemu are engaged? It's all about Unohana, Ukitake, Kira, Hisagi, Byakuya, Shunsui, Nanao, Nemu, Kiyone, Sentarou, and Isane in the next chapter!


	11. Going to the chapel of Seireitei!

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me! I had a lot of schoolwork to do since school has started for me and I haven't been a very good authoress to my readers, huh? Well…I hope you will enjoy this chapter…not very long in my opinion but alas it is just a filler chapter…the next chapters will be where the plot is going to be coming in at more levels…so I hope you can be subsided by this for now! Read and Review!

Warning! This will contain spoilers in the arrancar arc that talk of the shinigami that go to the human world…hopefully you will not mind or have already read this part at the time…if not…then be prepared for some minor spoilers!

Chapter 11

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the sun rose high in the sky above the beautiful Atlantic resort, a group of tourists sat to breakfast lazily. Utter silence consumed the group and the waiters and waitresses shift uncomfortably when they pass by them. They say nothing for almost half an hour until…

A cough interrupted the unusual silence as Kira clears his throat. Hisagi merely glances up at him with mild interest but says nothing. The group resumes the silence…that is…

"Does anyone know where Kenpachi, Chise, and Yachiru went off to?" Kira states obviously. Indeed the 'family' trio was missing from the rag tag shinigami group.

Nanao, happy that the silence can be over, informs Kira.

"They all went on a boat tour of the tropical islands surrounding the resort. Chise said they would be gone all day."

"Lucky…" Hisagi mutters. That's what all the other shinigami thought as well.

Nanao, being more tactful, flipped through the tourist guidebook she had picked up at the gift shop. She skimmed the pages with mild interest until she smiled knowingly.

"The spa is open today. Why don't we all go relax a little?" She offered. The girls' all smiled, aside from Nemu, and immediately agreed. Of course, the men would have nothing to do with the spa so Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, and Unohana left them. Now without their female companions, besides Nemu, the men grew more bored.

Finally after some coaxing, Byakuya and Hisagi started a chess match, while the rest sat around chatting comfortably.

"-and so after we were assigned our first hollow patrol in the living world, we followed these super cute girls home and they started watching this movie…'Lord of the something's'…or whatever…"

"Lord of the Rings." Ukitake corrected, interrupting Shunsui's story.

"Yeah, that's right! Anyway, this one guy comes up and I swear to Seireitei, that it looked like Jyuushiro in tights!"

Hisagi and Kira chuckled while Sentarou started rambling out curses at Shunsui for insulting his captain. Ukitake groaned while clutching his forehead while Shunsui egged Sentarou on and Byakuya just glared at the two for interrupting his match with Hisagi. Nemu stared in silence indifferent to the whole situation.

"Speaking of home, I can't wait to get back to Seireitei…" Kira stated. Several nods accompanied his comment…

"What's Seireitei, sonny?" A croaking voice sounded behind him. Kira jumped out of his seat and looked behind himself to see and old man and woman staring at him. They had the exact look of stereotypical tourists…

"Uhhh…" Kira was in shock. Their cover had been blown!

Hisagi tried to think up a story on the spot.

"Sounds like some kinda weddin' chapel." The old man commented to his assumed wife, who nodded in agreement.

Playing off the old man's words Hisagi started to speak. "Correct sir! Seireitei is the best wedding chapel of a lifetime…Kira here…" He pointed at the droopy-eyed comrade "…is to be married there!"

Kira looked paler than ever and Hisagi hoped that that would suffice…

"How lovely! Who's the lucky lady?" The elderly woman asked. Hisagi searched desperately and laid eyes on the only available female there.

"Why little Nemu here!" He pointed the pretty silent girl out. Nemu glanced at Kira, who was blushing hotly. Kira glared daggers at Hisagi as he placed a shaky arm around Nemu's shoulders. His blush was evident while Nemu just stared out into space.

"Your parents must be so proud!" The woman exclaimed.

Ironically, the girls had been returning from their spa rejuvenated. Ukitake immediately ran to Unohana and clasped hands' with her.

"Indeed we are! Our young Kira is finally becoming a man!" Ukitake laughed nervously while Unohana smiled, ready to ask questions later.

Kyouraku put a large arm around Nanao, who looked embarrassed as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"We can't wait for grandchildren too!" Shunsui bellowed, as Kira blushed even more.

The old couple gazed at the 'parents' wondering why they looked so…'young'.

Nanao felt the exact same way.

'I'm hardly old enough to be married, less have grown up children…I'm barely 400 years old!' She thought angrily.

"You came with friends and family? How nice." The old man smiled.

"Dear, why don't they get married here at this beautiful resort?" His wife asked.

"A fine idea! How 'bout it?" The elderly man offered with a grin.

Kira's eyes dilated in fear. He turned his head to Nemu and gulped. Nemu seemed slightly faltered.

"Of course!" Hisagi grinned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You're an idiot!" Screamed Sentarou. Hisagi frowned even more.

"Smooth Shuuhei." Byakuya commented coolly. Hisagi was ticked.

"What did you say?" He glared at the 6th Division Captain…Byakuya glared back, piercing Hisagi. Hisagi shivered and turned back around.

"What am I going to do?" Kira moaned in anguish. "That man won't leave me alone! I say 'But we don't have anyone to marry us.' He says 'I'm a pastor!' I say 'But we don't have enough money!' He says 'Free of charge!' I'm doomed!"

"Just wait till old man Mayuri finds out." Shunsui laughed. Kira looked near ready to faint.

"Don't worry. So Kira marries Nemu…no big deal, right? Let's just make it look real!" Hisagi assures them.

"Like how?" Sentarou muttered.

"You'll see…" Shuuhei grinned eagerly.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Of course, the girls eventually grew ecstatic to be in a wedding. Be it fake or not, they never did attend a wedding before.

Without Nemu saying a word, the women planned out Nemu's afternoon wedding. It would occur in about 7 hours so they had to rush. Kiyone would be the maid of honor, while Isane was a bridesmaid. Retsu and Nanao would play the couples' mothers' of course.

For the men, Sentarou would be the best man, while Hisagi was a groomsmen. Byakuya…would just be there and Ukitake and Shunsui would be the doting fathers'.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After the girls gave this information to the guys, Hisagi and Byakuya were sent to rent their tuxedos.

The two shinigami entered the small tuxedo rental store. Two female store clerks looked up at the prospective customers. Immediately their jaws dropped and sparkles hovered over their heads.

Hisagi searched the racks of tuxedos, looking for the cheapest prices. Byakuya stood silent staring at something across the small area.

Hisagi noticed the lack of help. He turned back to Byakuya. Byakuya held a tuxedo of magnificent finesse. Hisagi quickly frowned.

"What are you holding?" he asked darkly.

"I'll wear this." Byakuya pointed to the fancy outfit.

"Kuchiki…I'm sorry…but you may not get that tuxedo."

"May I ask who gave you the authority to tell me what I may or may not do?" Byakuya glared. Hisagi was not fazed this time.

"It…costs…$5,000! Are you out of your freakin' mind?" Hisagi shouted.

"I refuse to wear anything less than quality fabric." Byakuya muttered. Hisagi grew more irritated.

"Listen here rich bo-"

"Excuse us!" Two high-pitched voices sounded.

Hisagi turned to see two cute girls giggling at him and Byakuya.

"Well, hello…" Hisagi smiled sexily.

"May we help you?" They both smiled.

"Well, we're going to a wedding so…" Hisagi started to explain.

"…Together?" The one clerk asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes." The two girls quickly left Hisagi and Byakuya.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before!" The one girl yammered.

"That tattoo on his face should've been my first clue…but…it's always the good-looking ones…y'know?" The other said.

"Yeah…"

Hisagi shook his head and turned away from the retreating women.

"Earth girls…" He muttered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The shinigami all arrived at the wedding chapel located within their very own hotel. Small in size, needless to say it was quaint. The old man stood at the altar smiling like earlier. Apparently his name was Merle and his wife was called Maude. The old couple had decorated the small chapel as best they could with countless candles and ribbons.

Kira stood next to Merle and he looked ready to have a heart attack. He had never been put into this kind of situation before, needless to say, and he didn't want to now, either.

Maude, conveniently good at piano, played love songs as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle.

Unohana, Ukitake, Nanao, Shunsui, and Byakuya awaited the first couples' entrance as they looked at the back of the church.

Isane entered with Hisagi. The two looked very fancy as they entered arm in arm. The girls had all chosen well-priced dresses for themselves. They were pale violet, a perfect theme to Nemu, whose favorite color was purple. Isane blushed as she walked down the aisle with Hisagi. Hisagi sighed as he thought how stuffy being in a tux was. The couple parted at the altar as Isane stood to the left and Hisagi joined Kira's side.

"Don't worry man, it's not like it's real or anything." Shuuhei whispered in Kira's ear. This in NO WAY calmed Kira down because this seemed all too similar to the real thing and he had had no experience with women outside of friendship.

The maid of honor and the best man soon entered. Kiyone looked not too thrilled being in her bridesmaid gown and Sentarou looked as if his bow tie was tied a little too tightly. Being together didn't help the situation. After bickering down the narrow aisle they parted to stand at their respected sides of the altar.

The Bride's Match began to play. Everyone looked back to see a small silhouette draped in a slim white dress walk down the aisle with a bouquet of roses in her hands. Nemu looked dazzling and every girl wished to be in her place…well…not really…but if it weren't a fake wedding then they would definitely want to be in her place.

She walked timidly to the altar and Kira started to falter. His knees were shaking already and he prayed to all things holy that this was just a dream. A sharp nudge from Sentarou proved otherwise as he took his place next to Nemu.

Merle started the procession off beautifully and droned on for an hour about love and happiness in marriage.

During the exchange of rings Sentarou quickly handed Kira a cheap plastic ring with a blue gemstone glued onto it. Hisagi would tell Kira later about the tuxedo Byakuya just had to have and the rings looked fancy enough…in a cheap tacky sort of way.

Luckily the one size fits most fit Nemu and vice versa for Kira as the plastic ring slid smoothly onto his ring finger.

Coming to a close, Merle asked Nemu if she would take Kira as her lawfully wedded husband.

"I do…" He quiet voice shook Kira all over his body. His nerves were starting to get the better of him.

"And do you, Kira, take Nemu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I…I…I…" Kira stuttered. Sentarou smacked the back of his blonde head.

"I do, sir!" He yelped.

"Well with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Merle ended.

"What? Who said anything about kissing?" Kira whispered. The girls all blushed as the anticipation grabbed them.

Nemu, without a word, closed her eyes and pushed her soft lips onto Kira's. Kira stood wide-eyed and Nemu departed from him. He took in a deep breath…and fainted.

"Oh my!" Maude commented as Hisagi fanned a woozy Kira. "Must be wedding day jitters! Well, best of luck dears! Hopefully we'll meet again soon!" The elderly couple rushed out of the chapel leaving the shinigami in shock.

"Good thing I got pics during it or I would've had nothing to give to Nemu's dad when we got back!" Shunsui laughed.

Hisagi knew Kira's days were numbered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That evening at dinner the shinigami grouped around the same table they had that very morning. They ate in silence once again. Kira couldn't even look at Nemu who sat next to him. Everyone else commented that it was a nice wedding…real or not…

"Hey guys!" A loud energetic voice sounded out.

The group looked up to see Yachiru, Kenpachi, and Chise had returned from their little trip.

The trio reunited with their friends, telling them of their adventures all over the islands.

"So…anything interesting happen here?" Chise asked Nanao. The woman coughed as she tried to think up a brief explanation of the day.

"What happened to you?" Kenpachi asked, as he looked at the more droopy-eyed than ever Kira. Kira moaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Marriage…" Byakuya summed it up in one word. Kenpachi, Chise, and Yachiru decided they shouldn't go on any more trips alone. Otherwise, they'd miss all the REAL fun…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ikkaku Madarame sat in Ichigo's room after school, staring out the window. The rest of the shinigami/humans stared at his unusual silent form.

"What's wrong, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked worriedly.

"I wonder how Captain and Chise are getting along…"

"Who's Chise?" Rangiku asked from her spot on Ichigo's bed along with Hitsugaya, Orihime and Rukia. Renji, Chad, and Ichigo sat on the floor, looking intrigued.

"Well…since two top seat shinigami were leaving, they put a replacement in for us, like you three." He pointed at Rangiku, Hitsugaya and Renji who nodded. " You guys probably didn't meet your replacements but ours was…well…interesting to say the least."

"How so, Madarame?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well, she's a girl…and Captain usually doesn't like girls in his division because he thinks they're weak, 'cept Yachiru of course." Ikkaku explained.

"Smart policy." The 10th Company Captain remarked. Matsumoto promptly hit him on the head.

"Anyway, Chise seemed a little different so I just wonder what happened is all…" Ikkaku finished.

"Well, we have to meet her when we return!" Rangiku decided. The shinigami nodded while the human teens hoped they could come as well.

"Anyway…are you done with my homework, Kurosaki?" Renji asked the irate teen.

"Do your own damn work, slacker!" Ichigo shouted. This of course led to a shouting match between the two, which caused a commotion, which led to Isshin Kurosaki tackling his son to resolve the fight, only to cause himself more pain than he experienced at his own son's hands.

Hopefully, nothing gets broken this time.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! And I hope you will all review!

Next time: Chise and Kenpachi spend their last night at the resort together…when Chise has a nightmare…how will Kenpachi comfort her? This will change their relationship forever…or will it?


	12. In the dark

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally updating! I just had to finish writing out the details for this chapter today. So here it is! This time it's all about Kenpachi and Chise…Warning! This chapter will contain fluff! Some of you are thinking 'FINALLY!' but don't get your hopes up to high…you'll have to read the chapter to know what happens! So read and review please!

Note: I've had a request to see what Chise actually looks like…I will be putting a picture or two of her with the next chapter…look forward to it!

Chapter 12

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Sunlight poured through open window curtains onto a sleeping form. The figure moaned and shifted their position until finally opening its heavy eyelids. Chise yawned loudly as she stretched out all the kinks from sleep. She looked out the window and smiled softly as the last day on this vacation began.

She stepped lightly across the cream carpet and walked into the small kitchen area. She heard the T.V. buzzing with noise as it was turned on and a sharp contrasting whistle. Chise looked to see the large and ominous Kenpachi, doting black pajamas and his hair tied in a ponytail, cooking something on the tiny stove.

Chise cleared her throat. Kenpachi abruptly stopped whistling and turned to see the dazed female shinigami standing in her own modest pajamas. Her hair was all messed up from sleeping and he resisted the urge to laugh.

"You cook?" Chise commented as she sniffed the air and was presented a delicious scent.

"Of course I cook! How could I have survived in Rukongai?" He muttered as he turned back to the stove. "Come over here and sit." He waved a hand and she walked over to him. She sat down at the tiny table and watched him as he cooked breakfast.

Kenpachi set two plates and utensils on the table across form one another. Chise's eyes' widened in surprise. He had made breakfast for her as well?

Kenpachi quickly placed food on her plate. Bacon and eggs…basic and simple like he was…

Kenpachi sat himself down across from her and started eating. With fork in and food in his mouth, he noted that she hadn't touched the food he had made.

"It's not poisonous." He grumbled with his mouth full. Chise snapped back to the present and looked at her uneaten food.

"Sorry…I was just wondering where Yachiru is…" She inquired. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and ate as he talked.

"She ran off with those girls…they were gonna go have a day at the beach. She said they would be gone all day and not to worry about her."

Chise nodded but felt a little left out since they all had left her behind. Kenpachi noticed her down look and started to talk again.

"Don't worry…I got ditched too. Those guys all left at the break of dawn. I sure as heck wasn't gonna go that early in the morning."

Chise smiled and picked up a fork. She picked up part of the egg from her plate and nibbled at it. Kenpachi watched her, looking for any reaction.

"It's good."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

After breakfast, the two quickly showered and dressed. They stood silent for a moment wondering what they should do.

"How about we go hang around the beach? There must be lots of things we haven't seen yet." Chise suggested.

"Mmmm…okay…" Kenpachi nodded and the two set off from their hotel room. Unbeknownst to them, a scheme was about to take place involving the two.

11111111111111111111111111111

The other shinigami that were supposedly just enjoying their last day of vacation were in actuality on a secret mission!

Operation: Spy on Chise and Kenpachi!

Yachiru was, of course, the head of this mission. She was tired of Chise and Ken-chan not 'acting lovey-dovey yet' so she decided to become the ultimate matchmaker!

"Where are the targets located, Nanao?" Yachiru whispered. The group was well hidden behind some bushes at the entrance of the hotel.

Nanao searched the entryway with her brand new binoculars and spotted Kenpachi and Chise conversing as they exited the hotel.

"Targets sited." She responded.

"All right team! Move out!" Yachiru sounded. The men and women all nodded and stealthily followed the targets to the beach.

11111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi and Chise walked down the filling beach as the sun rose higher in the sky. Kenpachi's throat itched with thirst. He looked down at Chise and noticed she looked famished as well.

"Hey…you, uh…want me to get you something to drink?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. Chise raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I'd appreciate that a lot…"

Kenpachi left and Chise decided to soak up the sun. She laid down on the sand in her jean shorts and tank top soaking the rays into her gigai.

A giggle disturbed her peace as several figures launched out to grab her.

"Not again!" Chise screamed.

11111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi walked to the boardwalk trying to locate a refreshment stand when two hands grabbed him from behind. On instinct, Kenpachi flipped the intruder over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground in a headlock.

"Sentarou?" Kenpachi released the obnoxious third seat member. "What were you doing, kid?" He muttered darkly at the brunette.

"Um…uhh…" Sentarou sputtered under Kenpachi's glare.

"It's okay, Kenpachi…" Ukitake spoke as he grasped Kenpachi's right shoulder. Kenpachi turned to see all the other shinigami men surround him.

"What do you want with me?" Kenpachi started to get nervous.

"Ken my young man! It comes along in a man's life when he finds a woman to cherish!" Shunsui smiled as he touched Kenpachi's other shoulder. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. He knew that this would happen sooner or later…

"Now as one of the older and more experienced shinigami of Seireitei, and as old Yama-jii isn't here…I think it's time for the 'talk'."

Ukitake and Byakuya hanged their heads in embarrassment while Hisagi, Kira, and Sentarou prepared to take notes.

"Shunsui…I don't think I need advice about women…at least not from you." Shunsui looked highly offended with tears in his eyes as Kenpachi got up to leave.

"Kenpachi, we only want to help!" Ukitake spoke as he blocked his exit.

"With what?" Kenpachi muttered, already getting ticked off.

"With Chise, duh!" Hisagi shouted obviously.

Kenpachi groaned as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Zaraki, it is most clear that you hold feelings for the Kudo girl." Byakuya said. Everyone nodded while Kenpachi just tried to resist the urge in killing them.

"Look, even if I did, I wouldn't want your guys' help…Last time I checked, none of you are any good with women either."

The men all frowned and realized he was telling the truth. Yet, this did not hinder them.

"We still would like to give ya some pointers!" Shunsui pointed out. Kenpachi suppressed another urge of murdering the older captain.

The men surrounded him in an inescapable circle. Kenpachi hoped he would come out alive.

11111111111111111111111111

Chise stood, hands on her hips, with an angry look on her face.

"You what?" She shouted as the others flinched.

"We are trying to get you and Ken-chan to fall on each other!" Yachiru explained.

"Fall for each other…" Nanao corrected the tiny vice-captain.

"Look…I understand and all…but I don't need, now want, your guys' help…" Chise held up her hands as to tell the women to back off.

"Come on, Chise! All you need to do is drag him to a dark and secluded area and jump him!" Kiyone happily explained. Isane gasped at her little sister's outburst. Chise groaned.

"Sounds more like you want me to kidnap him." Chise muttered.

"Whatever works." Kiyone replied.

"Seriously. Kenpachi and I aren't in love or anything…we are just close comrades." Chise said trying to convince them.

"Chise, Chise, Chise…let me tell you all you need to know about love." Unohana kindly took the girl by the arm and led her off with the others. Chise prayed she would come back in one piece.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi returned to see Chise sitting in the sand staring blankly at the seawater. He realized he forgot all about the drinks…but the thought left his mind as Chise turned to look at him. The two stared awkwardly at each other…the both blushed very hard. They both thought about the 'advice' given to them.

'I can't do that!' Both thought at the same time.

Kenpachi and Chise began walking again.

"Did…did those guys jump you too?" Chise asked out of curiosity. Kenpachi nodded. Both of them gulped and looked away from each other.

"You too?" He asked, moments later.

"Yeah…" she responded.

…

"That was the scariest thing in my life, Chise."

"Me too, Kenpachi."

111111111111111111111111

The two kept on walking along the beach, heading back to the hotel. They heard loud laughter and the sound of charging feet met their ears…

"Watch out!" Chise looked behind herself and was smacked into by a rushing cannonball. Well, actually, a child had run into her.

"Whoa!" Chise lost her balance. Arms flailing wildly she grabbed onto Kenpachi, who caught her.

"Sorry!" The young boy called as he ran away.

Chise's face was close to Kenpachi's…VERY close…Chise lit up with a fiery blush and Kenpachi quickly put her back on her feet properly.

"Sorry…" Chise muttered as she started walking ahead of Kenpachi. Kenpachi shook his head and followed.

11111111111111111111111

"Operation…failure…" Yachiru cried.

"We'll just have to try harder in Soul Society." Hisagi said as he patted the small girl's back.

"If only Matsumoto was here. She's good at these sorts of things." Nemu commented. Everyone nodded.

111111111111111111111

The clock blinked 9 p.m. when the couple entered their room. Yachiru was lying on the bed still in her day clothes. The two smiled as they both dress her in her cute pajamas and tucked her in for the night. As Kenpachi and Chise exited Yachiru's room, the tiny girl opened an eye, spying on them. She grumbled to herself as the door to her room was shut.

'Why aren't they in love yet? It shouldn't take this long!" She fumed as she rolled over to sleep.

111111111111111111111

Kenpachi clicked the door to Yachiru's room shut quietly. He stretched his arms over his shoulders as he walked over to the lumpy couch. He heard Chise sigh. He looked over his shoulder to see her in the doorway to the bedroom.

"You need something?" He asked. She walked over to the look at the sofa he had been sleeping on. She then looked back at him.

"We're adults…just sleep in the bed with me…I know that couch is not comfortable…" She demanded. She then walked back into the bedroom.

He stared at the open doorway. His conscience fought back between morals and his own wants. A cold shiver crept down his spine as he gulped and followed after her silently.

11111111111111111111111111111

Chise slipped under the covers of the bed in her pajamas, which consisted of black shorts and a black T-shirt. Kenpachi stepped out of the adjourning bathroom in his own sleepwear consisting of pajama pants and a tank top. Chise had already turned her back to him, probably to give him room. He copied her position opposite her and tried to drift off to sleep.

…

Who was he kidding? Chise was in the freaking' bed NEXT TO HIM! How in Seireitei was he supposed to sleep?

He turned over and watched the woman next to him sleep peacefully. She was silent in sleep, only moving her head as she dreamed.

His eyes drifted over her form. Kenpachi sighed as a warm light pressure ran up his back.

'Chise…this is so much easier to admit when you're not awake.' The thought drifted through his clouded mind.

An idea sprung up through and he really wanted to act upon it. He sat up in the bed, careful not to disturb her slumber. She sighed in her sleep and a smile curled her lips. Kenpachi eyed the rose petal like mouth. He shook his head from dirty thoughts. He then realized he was shaking with anticipation. He didn't even know if he could act on urge alone. He gritted his teeth and close his eyes.

"How can you make me feel like this?" He whispered to her.

He crawled out from under the covers and crawled over to her form. He, on all fours, hands and knees, held himself above her body. His face showed every emotion he was thinking as he lowered his face above hers. She is unsuspecting in every way and it sent a tremor of pleasure and excitement through him. His heart started to pound erratically.

"Chise…" he murmured as he stares at her calm face.

At the peak of his excitement he descended upon her lips. His large rough lips caressed her smaller and smoother ones. The silence was overwhelming as Kenpachi kissed Chise in the dark.

He released, and surprisingly, felt guilty and achievement at the same time. There is no reaction on her face, which sort of disappointed him. He groaned as he rolled off her onto his side of the bed. He tried to fall asleep but a small sob escaped the form next to him. He rolled back over to see a distressed look on Chise's face.

"Ken…please…"

11111111111111111111111111

Chise sat on snow-white field in her training uniform. The cold winter wind was tugging at her undone hair. She held her hands in her lap. The cold didn't affect, as it ought have.

A warm and gently voice rings across the snowy plain. A man's figure appears. It's him again…

"I'm so glad you're here…I was getting worried." She smiles warmly at the man she instantly recognizes.

The man smiles back at her with a large grin and he speaks.

Chise nods and smiles at his compliments and his words as he speaks. It's all she would want to do. He asks her a question that shocks her, but she nods.

"Yes…I would really like that."

The man smiles and reaches out to her, but the wind swipes him away in a breeze.

Her own voice calls back at her.

"You know that will never happen."

Chise smiles sadly…'I know'…

The man reappears, but his attitude is different. He grins as he unsheathes a long blade while opponents surround him. He lifts the sword and starts to kill off the others, one after another…

Chise grabs her head on both sides, trying to block the cries of death from being heard. Tears leak from her eyes as she screams.

"Stop! STOP IT!" She cries out but the man cannot hear her. Chise slams her fists into the snowy ground.

"STOP!"

The snow is blown away and all that is left is a blank canvas. Chise searched the surroundings and sees nothing. Her eyes widen as she turns around to see Kenpachi.

He stares silently at her form. She looks up to his face and a smile meets her lips. New tears leak from her bloodshot eyes.

"Kenpachi…" She softly calls to him.

Kenpachi turns his back to her without a word and walks away, disappearing in the dark surrounding them. Chise tried to stand, but a force is weighing her down on the spot she sits.

"Kenpachi! Kenpachi, don't leave me alone!" She wails after him. She tries to reach out her hand to pull him back by sheer will power but it doesn't work. She bites her lip and her tears start flowing as she sobs on the ground.

11111111111111111111

Kenpachi is in shock as Chise starts clawing at herself. She screams and sobs as her body writhes in some invisible pain. She starts losing her voice as she twists and turns. Kenpachi has no clue what to do but watch.

"Kenpachi…Kenpachi…why…Ken…pachi…" Her sobs are louder and she starts gasping for breath, continuously screaming his name.

Kenpachi snaps out of his state of shock and decides he had to do something.

He lifts her up, shaking her softly by the shoulders. Her head lolls around until she opens her eyes in a state of confusion.

He looks her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks. She stares into his eyes and starts tearing up again. She latches onto his shirt and sobs into his shoulder. Kenpachi rubbed small circles onto her back. He blushes at such close contact, but tried not to act like an idiot because Chise needed him. Chise started calming down and finally releases her death grip on his shirt. Her face is still buried into the crook of his neck.

"I just had…" She sniffs "…a really scary nightmare."

He listens closely to her breathing, it's erratic.

"Go to sleep…you need it…" He murmurs. Chise nods and lies down and so does Kenpachi.

Sleep starts to overcome him until a small, warm hand finds his own. He opens his eyes a little then closes them. He lets his own hand envelop the other in a comforting gesture. A smile creeps onto his face as he begins to sleep.

"Thank you."

1111111111111111111111111111

Preview: The shinigami return to Soul Society. Kenpachi and Chise seem to think every thing is normal between them…but every one else can see that the two have changed. Kenpachi still cannot get over the feeling when he kissed Chise…is he ready to admit his feelings? Find out next chapter!


	13. Reject Love

A/N: Hello all! How are you? I'm fine! Thanks. Now that we're done with formalities…I apologize for making everyone wait so long for this small chapter! I hope I can make it up to you in any way! I feel bad when I put stuff off for so long but…I had school like many people and I got carried away in homework and activities…those are my excuses…so sorry! ANYWAY…moving on…Here is chapter 13 for you! I will be uploading a picture or two of Chise soon! (I just have to figure out how to use my scanner first!) Until then, I hope this chapter will suffice! Please read and review! Thanks!

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine named Kristen. Don't ask why I dedicated it to you, just read it!

Chapter 13 Reject Love 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soft breathing broke the morning's silence. Two figures were huddled in a large warm bed together. The one sighed as they awoke and shifted their small form.

Chise slowly creaked open her eyes, letting them focus on the white ceiling. She lay quietly for a moment until a quiet moan from her side drew her attention.

She looked over his revealed form from underneath the covers. She had never seen him sleep before in her presence and she tried to memorize and store the memory away. His face was unusually calm and almost cute looking in a weird sort of way. Her eyes switched to look down at his hand that was resting above the covers. She lifted her hand and touched his with hers. He was warm…very warm. Her cold hands wanted to absorb the heat he radiated but she drew them away in fear of waking him up. She blushed as she recalled memories of last night. Memories of her nightmare, and how Kenpachi had saved her form her inner self-turmoil.

She stared at his peaceful face. Her hand gently caressed the pads of its fingers against his temple and stroked down his cheek. Feeling bold, she scooted closer to him and laid her head across his large chest. Her hand found a place on his rock hard abdomen and her blushing worsened. She half-hugged him as she mumbled.

"Thanks Kenpachi."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A light pressure on his chest broke him from his trance. He tiredly opened an eye to glare down at the thing using him as a pillow. Both eyes shot open and he recalled everything he had done the previous night. A faint blush crept up his face as he tried to calm himself down. Content with her on him he didn't want to disturb her, but he would just feel awkward with her there.

"Um…morning" He whispered. The warm body half covering his froze in place. Chise looked up slowly and met eyes with Kenpachi. She jumped off him and crept over to her side of the bed.

"Sorry about last night." She blurted out, carefully not making any eye contact with him. He smirked at her antics and sat up in the bed.

"It's okay. We all lose it once in a while." He admitted. She looked back over at him and noted his smirk. She smiled back warmly and nodded her head.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower before we leave." She slid out of the bed and shivered as the cold air enveloped her. She quickly tiptoed to the bathroom.

"Just call if you need me." Kenpachi advised her as she entered the small washroom. She looked back at him wide-eyed.

"In the shower?" She squeaked. He recalled his words from before and slapped his forehead with his hand. Chise smirked, then put a finger to her lips and spoke innocently.

"Oh, Kenpachi, I think I just might." This time he looked ready to have a heart attack. She laughed and locked the door behind her as he muttered.

"That's not what I meant."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yachiru ran down the long hallway in front of Kenpachi and Chise as they walked to Byakuya and Hisagi's room.

"Hurry up!" Yachiru chimed as she sped to the door. After knocking twenty times Byakuya opened the door with an annoyed look and let the three enter. Surprisingly, they had been the last to arrive. All the other shinigami had been crowded into the stuffy room.

"Can we go now?" Kiyone asked cheerfully.

"Yes." Byakuya answered her solemnly.

He revealed his zanpakuto and summoned the gate back to Seireitei. Everyone, more or less, dashed back to their home world. As Yachiru ran after the others, Kenpachi turned to see Chise stand in silence, staring at the gate.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at his face and a small sad smile reached her lips.

"I really don't want to leave." She bowed her head, staring at her feet.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and stomped over to her. He grabbed her small hands in his and she looked up at him, blushing hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I said I would never leave you…vice versa, right?" He stared at her hazel eyes. They glistened back up at him…

"Promise?" She asked meekly.

"It's a promise." He answered her assuredly.

Chise smiled and nodded. Kenpachi smiled too and they both left the island paradise hand in hand.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's so good to be back!" Kiyone exclaimed. She stretched her arms above her head as she slipped off the temporary gigai.

"Yes it is…" Unohana agreed. Several other expressions of relief and joy were said as the group started their way back to their respective division headquarters.

Yachiru ran off following Unohana with a promise of candy if she behaved.

All that were left was Kenpachi and Chise.

Regretfully to him, she released his hand after exiting the gate. The two walked back to 11th Company's headquarters. Kenpachi stared at her whenever she wasn't looking. He almost felt stalker like, but he knew what he was feeling wasn't wrong.

Chise then waved goodbye and went to the room she shared with Yachiru.

Kenpachi stared after her, then walked off on his own.

Chise…she was an amazing woman. He never thought he would ever find a love like all the other shinigami dreamt about. No…he never thought he could ever bring himself to do such a thing as love anyone like that. But…Chise was perfect for him…She wasn't a fool, but she wasn't too serious either. She held the same ideals as him, such as the importance of strength and power. She had a pride as strong and reckless as he did…and all he could do was love her for it.

He came to find himself in the very garden that he had been in a month or so ago. Without Chise, it seemed less lively. He stared up into the small pool of water within that garden. It reflected back to him a man that had nowhere to go from here.

A subtle figure invaded his privacy as it stood behind him. He smelled sakura petals and knew who it was instantly.

"What do you want, Kuchiki?" He grumbled. The fair man looked down on him and held his usual indifferent air. He then sat himself down next to Kenpachi, much to his surprise.

"Let's talk." He muttered lightly in a crisp smooth voice. Kenpachi stared at him in confusion.

"About what?"

"Love. Women. Chise." He answered. Kenpachi almost choked on his own spit. Byakuya wanted to talk about 'love' with him?

"I was married once, Kenpachi. I know how it is to love someone dearly."

"Okay…"

"I just wanted to tell you…you should tell her your feelings before it's too late…"

"Too late?" Kenpachi looked even more confused.

"You never know when that love will be taken away." Byakuya spoke reminiscently. Kenpachi listened intently. Byakuya stood up and walked off without any more words.

Kenpachi stared back at the water and saw he now had a purpose. He stood, took a deep breath of air, and departed the tiny garden in search for the one he needed right now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise had been dragged to another Women Soul Reaper Society meeting.

"-and that ends the report on our upcoming calendar of most handsome men in Seireitei." Nanao concluded with a quick adjustment to her glasses.

Yachiru nodded and looked at her list of things to discuss…She spotted the next item and smirked evilly.

"So…who hooked up over vacation?"

The participating females blushed while Soi Fong looked intrigued and Byakuya was absent from the meeting for an unknown reason.

"Well, I'm an innocent youth so I didn't do anything! But what about you guys?" Yachiru egged them all on.

Unohana looked over to Soi Fong with a smile.

"Nemu and Kira got married."

Soi Fong's eyes widened and Nemu just looked innocently at Yachiru.

"Hmm? How about you doctor-lady! " She pointed at Retsu. The older woman smiled and spoke in a powerful tone.

"I did no such thing." Yachiru nodded her head in fear and hoped to never bring that side of Unohana out ever again.

"Who else? What about you, Kiyone!?"

Kiyone twiddled her thumbs and looked down at her lap. The women all scooted closer to her.

"I…got my first kiss." She mumbled while blushing hotly. Isane's big sister instincts kicked on as she laid an arm around her younger inexperienced sister. Although, she wasn't all that experienced in that sort of stuff herself.

"Who was it, Kiyone?" She urged her younger sister.

"-naro" she mumbled as she bit her lip.

"Who?"

"I said Sentarou! That dummy got really drunk after Nemu's wedding and kissed me! I knocked him upside the head and that's all that happened!" Kiyone's outburst ceased.

"How about you, vice-president Nanao?"

"Nothing." She muttered darkly.

"Oh, but Miss Ise, something must have happened. You and captain Shunsui spent so much time together alone in your room." Unohana voiced. Nanao twitched. Sometimes that woman caught her in the worst scenarios.

"I made him sleep on the couch every night. He had to keep at least a five foot distance from me when not in public and that's all that happened." Nanao accurately replied.

"That doesn't sound much like fun…" Yachiru commented. Nanao blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose abruptly.

"What about you, Isane?" Kiyone asked her elder sister. Isane mumbled until she said.

"I'm not good at those kinds of things."

"Well…all that's left is…Chise!" Yachiru pointed to the corner where Chise was seated. Chise gripped her fist tighter as she knew that this had been coming.

"Oh of course, Miss Kudo and Captain Zaraki must have had a romantic vacation getaway." Unohana laughed cheerfully. Chise grit her teeth.

"They did spend an awfully long time with each other, away from us." Isane pointed out.

"Yeah! Chise and Kenpachi! Sitting in a tree! M-A-K-ing-O-U-T!" Kiyone sang.

"I do wonder…" Nanao commented quietly to herself.

"They do seem very close. Like a married couple." Nemu spoke.

"Why do I always miss the good parts!?" Soi Fong growled out in frustration.

As the shinigami girls all contemplated on the relationship of Chise and Kenpachi, the girl in question was fuming in her seat.

"So Chise, are you and Kenpachi together?" Kiyone motioned. Everyone listened intently as Chise took in a deep breath and said.

"No. Nothing happened. Nothing can, and nothing will!" Chise sat up and exited the room in a rage. The other women gulped and looked to see Yachiru's reaction. She looked stricken with shock, and then large tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Does that mean I won't have Chise for a mommy now?" She started bawling as Nanao comforted her in a hug.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise fumed out her frustrations to herself as she walked back to 11th Division quarters. The sun was setting and a golden hue covered the entire city. Ignoring its beauty, she turned a corner sharply and ran into a wall.

As she recovered her senses, she looked up to see the wall had been Kenpachi. He looked surprised to see her and backed up a few steps.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a raspy voice. Chise rubbed her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bump." She looked up to see a very odd looking Kenpachi. The ruthless man now looked ready to express any given emotion possible. His eyes flickered back to her face and his lips kept rubbing together.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. He breathed in a ragged breath and started to speak anxiously.

"Chise…I've known you for about four months. And at first, you really got on my nerves when you joined my Company."

"Oh…sorry." She muttered harshly.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! Um…you are…a very close friend to me." He admitted. Chise looked dumbfounded then smiled.

"Aw, Kenpachi! You're my friend too!"

He groaned inwardly. 'How dense is she?'

"Chise, to me, you are more than a friend or a companion…you are…" He stared into her eyes as they started to glaze over.

Her eyebrows narrowed in fury.

"Stop it right now!" She growled. He looked shocked at her sudden change in attitude.

"Stop what?" He asked loudly.

She ran up to him and grabbed him by the front of his captain's jacket.

"Don't…Kenpachi. Don't fall in love with me!" She screamed. His face faltered. He looked hurt and stunned.

"Chise…what?"

She looked desperate and sad as a few tears started trickling down her pale cheeks.

"I…can't…I can't fall in love with you…and you can't fall in love with me…" She spoke more softly. He grabbed her by the sides of her arms.

"Why Chise? Why can't I love you?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed…I don't know what'll happen to you or me if I do!" She shouted. He looked at her. The words she said confused him but he knew he had to calm her with his words.

"We'll be happy. That's what will happen." She looked up in awe and shock at his face. He smirked.

She tightened her grip on the front of his robes. The sunlight reflected off the bells in his hair and made golden pools within her eyes. She tiptoed herself up using him as support. Her face crept closer to his and he shook with utter anticipation.

"I love you." She whispered to him quietly. Her eyes shut tightly expecting to be struck by lightning, but nothing happened. She opened them to see Kenpachi grinning like a mad devil. She smiled and followed her instincts.

She quickly but surely pressed her own lips against his in a small kiss. The contact tingled both of their lips as she blushed. Then both crashed together in a raw emotion of just feelings and no words were said, just unbridled passion connected them. She pushed her mouth upon his in a heated kiss. His own mouth responded by opening in correspondence. With feelings being cooped up for so long, the two just wanted to feel the other. His arms pushed her closer to him and she snaked her arms around his neck. Tongues caressed for a mere second and then receded as the kiss ended. Chise looked into Kenpachi's eyes and smiled.

"Wow." She said. He nodded with a smirk. Chise then laid her head onto his chest.

"Kenpachi…say my name…" She mumbled. He looked confused but smiled and spoke in his deep gruff voice.

"I love you…Chise."

"You don't know how much I love it when you say my name."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE END! No not really…Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

Next chapter: Everyone finds out about Kenpachi and Chise. Who told them? Why the super secret spy Yachiru of course! Chise gets a day off and meets three girls. From them she learns more about the war with Aizen. Now that Kenpachi and Chise are together, life is much better…but how long can it last?


	14. The current situation

A/N: Hello everyone! Have I kept you waiting long? I apologize! I got so caught up with schoolwork and I had no time…but enough with excuses! This chapter is filled with spoilers so I hope you all have read the current released manga chapters! At least till chapter 238! If you haven't then I suggest you do before reading this! By the by: My birthday is in two days! Yay! I love having my birthday in December! Now, onto the story! Please read and review!

Chapter 14: The Current Situation

Chise awoke as sunlight entered the room. She stared affix at the ceiling and recalled yesterday's events. After her little romantic escapade with Kenpachi, they parted and she had gone to bed earlier than the norm.

After stretching her arms above her head, she sat up and looked over to Yachiru's folded futon. Chise frowned slightly, wondering where the little vice captain could be. She took her time as she dressed and went in the search of the pink haired shinigami.

As Chise ventured around 4th Company's quarters she recognized a light giggling voice. She entered an open doorway to see Yachiru sitting on Unohana's desk chair, chatting with the Captain.

"-and then Chise and Ken-chan got really close and they went all mushy-gushy on each other!"

"What do you mean, Yachiru?"

"They k-kissed!" The little girl stammered. Chise blushed red as she entered the room.

"Oh? Miss Kudo…Congratulations on you and Captain Zaraki becoming an item. I knew you two would get together sooner or later…"

"Thanks so much, Retsu…" Chise growled out as she tried to hold her temper.

"Oh! I just remembered! I have to go on patrol today! Bye doctor lady! Bye mommy!" Yachiru waved as small hand as she dashed out of the room. Chise gave the doorway a blank stare.

"Mommy?" She uttered in shock.

"It seems Yachiru truly does care about you, Chise." Retsu commented. Chise gave a soft smile.

"Care to join me for a walk? I have to inspect some of my patients this morning."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I never realized Kenpachi worked his subordinates so roughly." Chise commented on Unohana's remark about how 11th Company's division members were sent in almost every week with injuries.

"Oh no, they don't get hurt during training. Captain Zaraki just 'plays' with them too much, as Yachiru said." Chise laughed.

As they passed by another open doorway Chise glanced into the room to see a young teenaged girl lying on the hospital bed.

"Who's that?" Chise commented. The girl had dark black locks the framed her face around her pillow. She also wore a shihakusho, not a patient's uniform.

Unohana looked into the room and gave a small frown.

"Momo Hinamori, vice captain of 5th Company. It was most unfortunate to what happened to her. She was so naïve an innocent. You weren't around when that event occurred."

Chise smiled slightly before giving Retsu a questioning look.

"What happened?"

And Retsu told her. About Sosuke Aizen and his betrayal of soul society and how he had ascended into the sky like the god he claimed to be. She told of how Hinamori had been betrayed by the very captain she adored and how she still believed he was innocent.

"Why is she here now? Hasn't she woken up yet?" Chise asked.

"She has come almost every day here to get pain relief medicine…she says she can't sleep unless we drug her…the nightmares I suppose…so we let her sleep them off in here until she gets better." Retsu stared down at the small girl then looked back to Chise.

"Well, I'd best be off…I've got a lot more patients to check on…goodbye Chise." She left the hospital room.

"Bye." Chise waved her hand in farewell. She returned to look at the teenaged girl sleeping. "Poor girl." She turned to leave but a quiet moan behind her broke the silence.

"Oh! Hello, um, who are you?" A tiny voice called out to her. Chise turned back to see a groggy Momo stretching and yawning.

"Um, Unohana was just showing me around. I'm new to the Gotei 13. My name's Chise Kudo."

"Oh, that's nice! I'm Momo Hinamori. So why are you in here?" Chise looked around in embarrassment.

"I, uh, I heard what happened to you."

Hinamori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A false smile met her lips that Chise recognized immediately.

"Oh, yes. It was horrible…but I know my captain is innocent. He's really just under the influence of that Gin Ichimaru. No one really believes me but I know Captain Aizen could never do something that horrible on his own!" Chise averted her eyes from Hinamori's face.

"Of course. Well, I'm off! Nice meeting you."

"Oh, ok. Bye!"

Chise gave the girl a pitied look as she left 4th Company. She decided to enjoy the remainder of the day and took a walk around Seireitei. While passing 13th Company's divisions' quarters she heard two people battling. As she walked about to discover who it was, she found Captain Ukitake watching two young women sparring. Ukitake noticed her presence right away.

"Ah! Chise! Hello!" Jyuushiro waved a friendly hand at her.

"Hello, captain. May I ask who those two are?" Chise motioned to the two girls.

"Hm? Oh! That's right…you don't know about Aizen's terrible plot-"

"Actually, I do. Retsu just told me a while ago."

"Well…I guess she didn't mention our saviors! That girl with the black hair is Rukia Kuchiki and the other girl is Orihime Inoue. Rukia! Orihime! Come here please!" Ukitake called them up to his level above their battle. The two girls looked questioningly at Chise…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh! So you're Ms. Kudo! Ikkaku was telling me about how he was worried you and Mr. Zaraki were getting along!" Orihime excitedly gestured. Chise smiled. The girl was very funny to listen to. She almost reminded her of Yachiru.

"You may tell him we have gotten much closer." Chise smiled. Rukia also smiled, as she knew what Chise was implying.

"So," Rukia started speaking, " you must be strong to be a replacement for Ikkaku and Yumichika. But I don't see a zanpakuto on you." Orihime immediately also searched the new girl to confirm this.

"Don't have one! But if you want to see my skills…how about we train together?" Chise smiled, overly eager to have a good work out.

"But Ms. Kudo might get hurt!" Orihime spoke worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm really quick on my feet! So how about if I be target practice?"

Ukitake smiled as he interrupted them. "Well I'll be going off now. You three play nice, okay?" The three women smiled back at him. As he left the three turned back to each other. Chise smirked.

"Ready?" She started.

"Set?" Rukia spoke next as she drew her zanpakuto.

"Oh! Um…go?" Orihime said. Chise and Rukia disappeared in a flash as Orihime looked dumfounded. "Hey! That's not fair!" She ran quickly to the action.

Chise dashed quickly around the grassy area as she tried to locate the other two.

"White Lightning!" Rukia's voice sounded as an all white blast nearly hit Chise from behind. She quickly evaded the oncoming blast.

"Tsubaki!" Chise turned to see Orihime pointing at her. A tiny pixie like thing flew past Chise's face. Chise had avoided it, but barely. She turned to see it throwing a mini temper tantrum before returning to Orihime. Chise didn't get much farther as she felt Rukia release her zanpakuto. She stared at the pretty all white blade with sudden interest.

Rukia ran at Chise going in for a strike. Chise's eyes widened as she lifted her arms in front of her face, trying to block the attack. Luckily, the sword only cut off one of her lengthened sleeves. As Rukia turned back to face Chise she saw a white lightning coming at her.

Instinctively, Rukia raised her Sode no Shirayuki in front of her in defense. The blast made it's way toward Rukia who raised the blade higher and cut the spell in half deeming it useless. Chise stared at the blade and laughed as she wiped the sweat away from her brow. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the blade.

"Come on, Shirayuki! I know you can do much better than that!"

Rukia lifted a brow. Was she antagonizing…her sword?

"-or has Shirayuki just gotten slower!?"

"What?" Rukia tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her sword got her attention by seeming to hum with reiatsu. She shrugged her shoulders and began to try for another attack. The sword sped quickly at a sideswipe and it caught Chise in the face.

Rukia's eyes widened. She could've sworn she had aimed for Chise's shoulder! Chise fell to the ground. Rukia sheathed her sword and ran to her fallen body, as did Orihime.

Chise sat up as she wiped the dripping blood away from her cheek. A large scratch marred her left cheek.

"I'm sorry Chise. I didn't mean to-" Rukia bowed in apology. Chise laughed which interrupted her.

"No need to apologize! I'm fine!"

"Oh Ms. Chise! Let me fix that for you" Orihime offered. Her hairpins started glowing as two new pixie people appeared.

"Ayame! Shuno! Please heal Ms. Chise." The two pixies created a barrier around Chise, healing her cut. Chise noted her useful little powers.

"That's some power. Who are you exactly, Inoue?" Chise questioned.

"Well, I'm not really a shinigami. I'm not even dead yet. I got my powers a long time ago somehow from my good friend. I helped save Rukia from her execution."

"Execution?" Chise looked at Rukia.

'I was apart of Aizen's plot. He gained this powerful stone because of me…the Hougyokou."

"Oh." Chise's eyebrows lifted in interest. "Why are you guys here now, though? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Aizen in the human world?"

'We're just training a little, right Inoue?"

"Yes Miss Kuchiki." Chise looked at the two in slight interest then bowed her upper half to them.

"I'd better get going. I haven't seen my captain all day. He's probably getting mad."

"Goodbye Miss Chise! I hope we can meet again soon!" Orihime waved goodbye enthusiastically. Rukia gave a polite wave.

"Bye Inoue, Kuchiki!" Chise waved as she walked back to 11th Company.

She walked to the main building and almost walked right into the guy she had been looking for. She was right…he looked angry.

"You…in my office…now." He grumbled as he walked away from her.

'Uh-oh.' Chise thought as she obeyed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi's office was empty and lit with candles all around as it was starting to get dark. He sat at his desk, which was a rare sight to see. Chise sat across from his desk in a small chair. She held her hands in her lap gripping her pants in her fists. Usually she wouldn't take Kenpachi's crap about being out but she felt inclined to listen to him today. He finally looked up at her and sighed.

"Where were you today?" He asked. He also noted the fact that one of her sleeves was missing.

"Meeting new people." She smiled.

"Who?"

"Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, and Orihime Inoue." She reported back with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh? Those girls? So I guess you found out about the incident a few months back?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear about Ichigo?" Chise looked up with sudden interest.

"Um…no…"

"He's a good fighter. Probably the best there is. He even beat me." Kenpachi spoke as a matter of fact. Chise looked up with a knowing look.

"How?"

"He knew the name of his sword. I didn't. I didn't stand a chance. My sword doesn't even talk to me." He spoke in a melancholy tone. Chise looked sad as she lifted a hand from her lap to grab one of Kenpachi's larger ones. He looked up in surprise. She looked him straight in the eyes as she started to speak.

"Maybe it's waiting for you to listen." She spoke quietly. He looked up at her, but looked back down with a depressed look.

"I'm sure it will talk to you someday, Kenpachi." She reached over to him and lightly grabbed his head in her small hands. She brought her lips to his forehead with a warm kiss and left him in his office. He looked over to the wall where he left his sword.

'Why won't you talk to me, dammit!?'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning as Kenpachi was finishing tying his belt his bedroom door was rudely slid open.

"What the hell?" He looked down at a bowing messenger boy.

"Instructions for Captain Zaraki of 11th Company from Captain Gennryusai Yamamoto. You are to, along with 6th Company's Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, go to the human world to retrieve the following. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why the sudden evacuation?" Kenpachi was confused. Weren't they ordered there to keep the human world safe from Aizen's attack?

"The arrancar have taken Orihime Inoue. It is not known if she is dead or alive. Reports speculate that she may have joined forces with Aizen against us."

"What!?" Kenpachi was in disbelief. That little girl join Aizen? Impossible!

"You are needed in case force may be deemed necessary."

"But what about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"He is a human…he must stay within the world of the living."

The messenger left Kenpachi standing in his doorway. The usual morning hustle and bustle did not faze him as he stared out his door.

"Aw, shit."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Short chapter I know…I apologize. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and will read and review! I promise I'll update sooner! Also! I will be posting pics of Chise and other things on a deviant art account as soon as possible! Look forward to them please! Please review! Thanks!

Preview: Kenpachi is sent to the human world and Chise is left behind waiting for his return. She contemplates on the war with Aizen and what she must do to keep Kenpachi and Yachiru safe. Things lighten up as the shinigami return hastily. Chise meets the other soul reapers and has quite an experience with each of them…but how long will the peace last?


	15. Reflect

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating any sooner! I'm a bad person! I hope you aren't mad! I can only give you this feeble chapter because I must now concentrate on writing the climax of this story that will come in two chapters or so…I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you will still enjoy this short chapter!

Chapter 15- Reflect

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise ran into Kenpachi's office as soon as she woke up. She wanted to make sure that he was feeling better than last night. As she opened the screen doors to his room she saw nothing. Wondering where he was she frowned and closed the door to his massive office and went in search of him.

'I wonder where he could be.' Chise sighed as her search continued. He needed a tracer on him or something because he was nowhere to be found. As she kept walking around the 11th company headquarters' she spotted Yachiru. The little girl was climbing a tree in the courtyard and swung from each branch like a little monkey. She did a flip from one branch to another as Chise approached her.

"Yachiru." Chise called from below the acrobatic girl.

"Huh? Chise!" Yachiru smiled wildly. She let go of the branch she had been dangling onto and started to fall. Chise panicked slightly but was relieved when the little girl bounced off the ground like a ball and landed safely on her own two feet.

"Yachiru, do you know where Kenpachi is?" Chise asked hopeful. Yachiru looked up at her with her large eyes with a finger in her mouth thinking. She tilted her head to the side and smiled suddenly.

"Nope!" She laughed as Chise groaned.

"Where could he be? Well, thank you anyway, Yachiru." Chise bowed as she started to walk away. Yachiru waved goodbye until a light bulb went off in her head.

"Wait! Wait! Now I remember!" Yachiru skipped over to Chise.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh! Ken-chan is gone to the human world! He's bringing back cueball and feather brows!"

Chise couldn't recognize those nicknames but dismissed the fact as she looked back over to her little friend.

"Why did he have to go?" She asked.

Yachiru frowned sadly, a rare face for the happy and youthful child.

"Ori-chan joined the bad guys side…Gramps said we had to bring them back, so he sent Ken-chan and Byaku-sama."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

Yachiru shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I don't know. It takes a while to travel through the gate."

"Well thanks again Yachiru." Chise bowed and let the little girl go play again.

She headed towards that certain garden again and sat in the same exact spot as before in front of the crystal clear pond that held koi within it. She watched the sun start to reflect back up at the sky as she stared at its glow.

'This war is getting worse. Kenpachi is sure to get caught up in it with his earnestness to fight. Yachiru won't let him do it alone even if he forbids her to follow him. They've been together for so long. Now that human girl has joined the enemy too. Why would she do it? There must be some other reason than betrayal. She seemed to lighthearted to join that sort of cult. Oh well.'

She looked up at the clouds. They were white and fluffy and seemed like little children playing in the sky. She counted sixteen of them.

'This war is coming closer…I must be prepared to defend Kenpachi and Yachiru. I have to.'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After leaving the garden, Chise walked back to her company. Abruptly, a young scout was running back in the same direction!

"Captain Zaraki is back! He's back!" The young 11th division member cried as he ran toward the barracks. Chise smiled as she turned around and dashed to front gate located near the north of the city. She ran down the paved floor as she saw figures standing and reporting to the Head division commander of what occurred.

She slowed down to a walk as she spotted Byakuya walking with eyes closed to his own division with Rukia, the shinigami from a short while ago, following him. She also spotted an unknown male shinigami with bright red hair chasing after them. As she turned she also spotted a short teenage boy with a captain's coat and a busty woman standing behind him before they suddenly shun-poed away. Excitedly, she spotted Kenpachi and made her way towards him when an arm blocked her path.

Chise looked up and recognized the man.

"Trust me, you don't want to talk with him right now." Ikkaku shook his bald head. "Chise, right? If you don't remember, I'm 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and this is the 5th sear Yumichika Ayasegawa." Chise turned to see a bizarre man who was…beautiful. She noted the long feathers that extended from his eyebrows and lashes. So that's why his name was feather brows.

The pretty young man looked at her with a gasp. "Oh, this is not fair! They make me dirty my hands and replace us with some pretty girl! That's not fair at all!" He sighed.

Chise looked confused at him but turned back to Ikkaku. " I do remember you but not your friend. Well, since there is nothing left to be said I shall leave you two alone."

"Hey, wait! Did the captain ever get used to having you around?" Ikkaku asked curiously. The last he had seen of her, the captain and her had been on bad terms.

Chise looked up to the sky for a moment then smiled. "You could say that." She waved and departed from the confused third and fifth seats. As she headed back to her own room to relax she suddenly ran into two squishy objects. She backed up and stared at the most massive things she had ever seen! She looked up to see the busty woman from earlier smiling down at her.

"Um, hello?" Chise mumbled, embarrassed from the encounter.

"So this is the talk of Seireitei! I heard a pretty new girl had joined 11th company!" The woman clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Matsumoto!" The shorter captain from earlier appeared next to her with an angry face.

"Umm.." Chise didn't know what to say.

"Oh I'm sorry! We're from 10th Company!" The woman explained. "So you're with Kenpachi, right? I have to agree, he does have the bad boy aspect down very well and he's so tall too!"

"Um…thank you?"

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku and this is my little captain Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Matsumoto!" The younger boy blushed, embarrassed of his height. Chise then remembered that these two must have been in contact with Orihime. She looked up (and down) at them seriously.

"What happened to Orihime?" She stated very seriously wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya looked saddened by the girl's name.

"Orihime…she…after the last battle we had with the arrancar…she disappeared without a trace. Next thing we know, we're ordered back here and are told that Orihime has betrayed us for Aizen. Rukia had been the last to see her before she had gone missing." Rangiku spoke melancholy. Hitsugaya nodded confirming the information. Chise pondered and looked back up.

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you! I'm sure we'll see each other again! Goodbye!" Chise ran away from the two. She felt guilty about depressing them but she was happy she had some new information on the situation.

The last person she needed to see was the last person to see her before Orihime left for the human world. Rukia Kuchiki.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Rukia!" Chise called out as she arrived at 6th division headquarters'. Rukia looked up from her sitting position on the edge of the porch, as did the strange red haired man.

"Chise?"

Chise ran up to the two and gasped for breath.

"You…were the last…person to…see Orihime…right?" Chise spoke between breaths. Rukia nodded. "Do you know anything else?"

"I'm sorry. I said goodbye to her and left for the human world. Orihime was on her way too, after me…but then…she was gone." Rukia explained as best as she could. The red haired man looked at Rukia, then at Chise.

"Who are you anyway?" He spoke gruffly.

"I'm Chise Kudo. Stand in shinigami for Ikkaku and Yumichika!"

"I'm Renji Abarai, 6th division vice-captain." Chise bowed, as did he.

"What are you guys going to do now? You were ordered to stay put here, correct?" Chise wondered.

Rukia smiled secretly. "Actually we were only ordered to be brought back here. No one ever said we weren't allowed to leave once we did!" Renji also smiled.

"What are you planning?" Chise smiled back.

"We will rescue Orihime, at whatever costs." Rukia stated. Chise smiled. She stood up from her sitting position besides Rukia and bowed.

"I wish you both luck then!"

"Thanks Chise." Rukia smiled. The two girls waved goodbye as Chise ran back home in the red sunset.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chise entered Kenpachi's office to see if he had returned and was surprised that he actually did.

"Welcome back." She said as she closed the door behind her.

He sighed as he placed a hand under his chin.

'That kid…I feel terrible for what I had to do. I took away all his friends and there was nothing I could do. He just looked so miserable."

"You sound like a doting father." She whispered to him. He looked up annoyed and saw her smile.

"I'm just worried is all. Nothing more."

"Don't worry! He'll save that girl on his own if he has too. I'm sure of it!"

He looked up and saw the confident smirk upon her pale face.

"Thanks" Kenpachi smiled as he closed his eyes. Chise smiled as she hugged him from across the desk and departed for her room. She was glad she had made him feel a little better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"No!" Chise cried out in her sleep as she shot up from her futon in a cold sweat. Another nightmare had plagued her, the same recurring one for a while now. She turned to see Yachiru still sound asleep peacefully.

A sudden pain tore through her chest as she lurched over and grasped her neck. She grit her teeth and a tear fell from her eye as she moaned quietly, trying not to wake Yachiru.

"Not yet. Please, not yet." She whispered hoarsely as the pain pulsed for a few seconds. Eventually, it faded away and Chise lay flat on her back, gasping for air. She shook her head and fell fast asleep as quick as she could, trying to forget the pain.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Birds sang the next morning and awoke Chise. She sat up into a sitting position and heard a loud yelling around the barracks.

"Get up! Get up! Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are missing! Everyone get up and go search for them!" The yelling faded away as the messenger ran further from her room. Chise lazily smiled and turned over to go back to sleep.

As her mind clouded she remembered an important detail. The war with Aizen and the arrancar within Seireitei will be soon. She needed to be prepared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know, it was a really short chapter, but I will make up for it next time! Also I'm posting pics of Chise on my deviant art account. I hope you will check it out…

Preview: Time-skip time! We head to a few months later. The attack on Soul Society from Aizen is coming! Kenpachi and Chise promise to survive to see each other again. But can they keep their promise?


	16. THE GOD ATTACKS

A/N: Hello! I'm updating faster than usual…I guess. Well, here it is, the next chapter in the story for you. This is the prelude to the last chapters in this story. I hope you will enjoy them for what they are.

Also, if you wanted to see any pics of Chise Kudo up on just click on my name and go to my profile. The links should be up and working. If you're a deviant, then leave a review too! Thanks for listening to me babble, now go ahead and read & review!!!

Chapter 16 THE GOD ATTACKS

5 Months Later 

Even though Ikkaku and Yumichika had finally returned from their mission in the real world, Chise was still welcome to stay as a member of 11th Company. She was a strong fighter on her own, so it was no surprise when she actually gained 8th seat within the division. The division had become her family.

Now that she had become an official member of the company, she was expected to have new duties as well. Kenpachi assigned her the job, or rather Yumichika did because he always handled the captains paperwork, of taking new recruits into the field and fighting weaker hollows and teach them proper techniques and stuff. It wasn't too hard so Yumichika knew that the captain's pretty girlfriend could handle that.

This would be her first time doing the exercise alone with just the students, so Chise was a little ecstatic. She dressed that morning with a wide grin, ready to take on the day. She first had to go and collect the little students at the academy.

She walked with a bounce in her step quickly to the shinigami academy. As she entered the front gate she saw Nanao outside as well.

"Hello, Nanao!" Chise waved her hand within her oversized sleeves. Nanao turned around and gave a small smile. "Hello, Chise." Chise proceeded to walk up to her.

"So, what're you doing here?" Chise asked with interest. She now knew that Nanao usually did her and her lazy captain's paperwork on a workday. This was unusual seeing her at the academy. But it was weird seeing herself there as well as this was her first day of any 'real' work.

"I actually am taking shinigami candidates to the real world today. It's their final class before exams and I was requested to teach them."

"Oh, that sounds a lot more fun than what I have to do today."

"I heard you had to teach a class too. What was it?"

"I have to take some new shinigami kids outside of Rukongai and let them fight the weaker hollows out there. They need experience and whatnot."

"Just be careful of any stray Hollow that might attack them, they sometimes travel in herds and when they do, their might be a 'queen', if you know what I mean."

"Thanks for the advice. But I better get going, my kids are waiting!"

Chise bowed and ran off inside the large school. Nanao waved goodbye as well. She watched the woman run off in only her shihakusho. Wait. What about a zanpakuto? Did she forget it?

"Chise! Where's your zanpakuto!?" She called after the younger shinigami. Chise turned her head back.

"I don't have one!" She proceeded into the building as Nanao called after her, but was left without an answer.

As Chise ran into the school she noted the fifteen or so younger shinigami standing about with their swords all ready. Some looked bored and tired and some looked ready to pee their pants. She smirked at them and checked with the head office woman to tell her she was taking them out on their first field mission. As she turned back, she saw them all stare at her with envy. Many of them wanted to be a shinigami since they entered the academy. She waved and they all bowed in respect.

"Hello everyone! My name is Chise Kudo and I'm from 11th Company! I'm supposed to take you all out on a field mission. We're going to be practice slaying some weaker hollows. Don't worry though; I'll be around if anything weird happens! So just relax, and follow me!"

Chise smiled at herself for speaking so well in front of the young students. They all appeared to be in their teens at the very least. She led them out through the gates of Seireitei and even further outside of Rukongai. Some of the students complained about the long walk but silenced when Chise gave them the death glare.

As they entered a tall grassy field at noon, Chise stopped. The rest of the students followed suit. Chise turned to them with a smile.

"We're here!" She pointed back to the field behind her. The kids looked also and saw nothing.

"What do you mean, sensei!? There's only a field behind you!" One of the girls spoke up. Chise turned to her and smiled. She walked into the grassy area, took in a deep breath of air, then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She yelled hoarsely at the field. Suddenly bunches of tiny flying hollows the size of birds and bats flew out of the field. Some even resembled frogs as the hopped on their hind legs towards the crowd. Some of the girls screamed in fear of the scary looking white masked beings. Chise laughed.

"These hollows are what you'll be fighting today. Now get your zanpakuto ready and watch me demonstrate how to kill one!" The students all pulled out their swords as Chise walked closer to the approaching mini-hollow. She smirked with readiness and jumped up into the air.

Her foot contacted with one of the bird-like hollow and sent it to the ground, dazed. She landed on her feet and held a palm towards the little creature. It bared its tiny fangs at her and growled as she raised her palm toward its head. She murmured some words and a blue lightning bolt shot from her palm into the hollows face. The mask cracked and it disappeared into dust. The students all were amazed at her capabilities without the use of a zanpakuto. She turned to them with a smile.

"Your turn!"

Hours later, most of the students had been doing a great job. Some of them didn't want to hurt the hollow because of how cute they looked but when they tried to bite them, the instinct to pummel them came before hugging them. Chise laughed at two boys trying to knock one of the flying hollow down from a tree, using their zanpakuto like bats trying to hit a piñata. The air suddenly chilled and she stopped laughing.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose in alarm. She could sense that something was amiss. She looked behind her but wasn't able to see anything. It was coming closer. Some of the students actually sensed it as well as they started to get closer to Chise with fear in their eyes. She turned back around to try and find the hollow that was approaching but she still couldn't see it.

"Heiko-kun, look out!!!" A scream pierced the group. Chise turned to see one of the girls pointing toward a tree farther away. One of the boys was standing near it resting, but was sweating profusely as he feared the enormous pressure of spirit energy the hollow gave off.

Chise looked shocked. It was huge. It looked like a giant bat with elongated fangs around its mouth area and huge skeletal wings that held it in midair. Its mouth opened, foaming, and a large beam started to generate there. Chise looked back at the boy and started running towards him.

"Run! Get away from there!" She screamed at the boy. It was too late. He was in shock and his legs were locked in place. His eyes scanned the skies, staring at the hollow aiming right for him.

"RUN!" Chise screamed as the white beam was released from the hollow's mouth. She tried to run faster and arrived before the beam did. She faced the beam, standing in front of the boy, and raised both her hands in front of her. She chanted words and her kidou powers flowed through her, as a giant gold light became a shield and blocked the beam. She gasped for breath as the spell took a lot out of her. There were only so many times she could pull it off before losing all hope of summoning any magic. She turned back towards the boy and slapped his cheek. He gasped for breath and looked up at her with wide scared eyes.

"Run to the others and hightail it back to Seireitei."

"Right! I'll go get help!" The boy sounded assured.

"No! I don't need help, just go!" She spoke in a deadly tone.

The boy gulped and nodded as he dashed back towards his classmates. Chise kept an eye on the retreating students and an eye on the hollow, waiting for its next move. She was not going to disgrace 11th company by calling for help every time things got tough. She knew better than that and knew Kenpachi frowned upon weakness.

It howled and stretched its arms back and spread the skeletal wings behind itself. It then corkscrewed into a spiral down at her. She jumped but the hollow impacted the earth near her and sent her body sprawling. She pushed herself back up on her feet and stared down the hollow. It snorted and she unconsciously smirked as well. Her shihakusho was ripped on one side exposing her training uniform underneath. She slipped the top off her shoulders and threw it to the ground.

"Come on! Aren't you gonna try and eat me?" She antagonized it with a smile. Apparently she truly did belong in 11th company, because it would seem to any outsider that she was enjoying taking on a huge hollow solo. She cracked her knuckles and took a supporting stance ready for its next move. It screamed again and threw its arm at her. Claws elongated as they sped at her and she jumped on top of the arm with great speed. She ran along the bony arm and kicked the side of its masked face, but the hit was too shallow and she didn't even phase it. The hollow smacked her off and she fell to the ground again. Two cuts appeared on her left arm and she stood up once more, glaring at it.

She then placed her hands together and pointed them at the hollow like a gun. Yellow reiatsu flowed through her and glowed at her fingertips. She shot the ball of energy off like a bullet and it struck the hollows arm, blowing it off into tiny pieces. She smiled at her success.

The hollow screamed and lifted its remaining arm above her and slammed her body into the ground. She held a hand to her stomach. At least one of her ribs was broken and she couldn't see well out of her left eye. The hollow raised its arm again and looked ready to give the final blow. She grit her teeth and held a hand to face the hollow.

"Bakudo #97: Death Strike!" She screamed. Black clouds filled the sky and a black substance materialized out of nowhere. It surrounded the hollow, which tried to break the bindings without any success. The blackness swallowed it whole and when it disappeared nothing was left of the hollow. Chise gasped for air. Any kidou spell in the 90s' was difficult to use and took a mass amount of energy from the user. She gripped her side and stood. The smile returned to her lips. She had defeated a strong hollow on her own. She marched back to Seireitei triumphant with battle scars to tell her story.

As she was on her way back to her own room to search for some bandages she noted that she hadn't reported to Kenpachi yet. She walked over the wood paneled floor and opened the door to his dark office. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting already. Kenpachi was sitting at his desk looking at some of the drawings Yachiru had drawn for him recently. He heard the door slide shut and looked up to see Chise standing before him.

He looked over her body. She was missing the top half of her uniform. She was covered in sweat and dirt as well. Two deep cuts were on her left arm and another was on the hand as well. A couple of scrapes were on her face and judging by how her hand was supporting her stomach she must've broken a few ribs as well. He looked back up into her hazel eyes. They sparkled with glee.

"Did you beat it?" He muttered lowly.

"Of course." She replied with a scoff. He grinned devilishly as he stood and walked over to her. She smiled proudly at herself too. He picked her injured hand up with his large calloused one. The white creamy skin was stained with the most red of blood he had ever seen. She watched him examine her arm and blushed slightly at his next course of action. He took her blood soaked hand and kissed it, sucking at the cut that was bleeding. His mouth was warm and she started growing warmer as well.

"Kenpachi." She moaned as he continued. He stopped and looked at her face. She was blushing; still after all the intimate things they had done with each other over the past months. He smirked and let go of her hand altogether. A disappointed look crossed her face as she let her hand fall to her side.

"Go get your wounds dressed. I don't want you getting any scars." She frowned with annoyance and left his office.

She dressed the wounds that night, and the next morning she went to 4th company to get her ribs checked out. Only one was broken and it was healed in a matter of hours. As the sun shined brightly outside in the summer weather, Chise walked back to her company, glad that her check-up was over. She entered her room to look at the clean bandages she was given by 4th company. She wasn't too scratched up and for that she was grateful. She looked into the mirror that stood in the little room she had all to herself ever since she became an official 11th division seat. She saw her image reflected back at herself.

"How long has it been" She reminisced as she touched her reflections face with her own hands.

A loud annoying alarm rang about and Chise shot out of her room. She heard yells and screams as numerous shinigami were pointing towards the sky. She looked up and fear set in as the sky opened up. Thousands upon thousands of Menos Grande were piling in from the huge rip in the sky. Other human figures, undoubtedly the arrancar she had heard so much about from Ikkaku and Yumichika, also were entering the soul society flying down towards the ground with breath taking speed.

Chise scanned the skies and found the item of her search. Aizen Sosuke. He stood above them all with his arms held open wide. A smile touched his lips as he stood in midair above the entire city. The God was attacking. His accomplices Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname also stood by him. She gritted her teeth and dashed out of her room in her new shihakusho uniform on.

'I have to find Yachiru! I have to find Yachiru!' Chise had promised herself that if the dreaded Aizen had ever appeared in Seireitei, she would find Yachiru and send her off with the soul academy students that were to be sent underground safely if anything should occur. She dashed down the walkway past several other shinigami running in all directions.

"Yachiru!" Chise yelled, desperately searching for her little friend. She turned the corner sharply and stopped in her tracks. Kenpachi stood outside his door without any emotion displayed on his face. He turned to look over at her and she saw his eyes display no fear whatsoever. She had expected that from only him. He had been ready for this battle ever since Aizen had disappeared over a year ago.

She walked over to him and he faced her without any expression. She looked up into his dark gray eye and took a shuddering breath in.

"Kenpachi, I'm looking for Yachiru."

"I don't know where she is. You better go look for her. They're already evacuating the academy students by now." He replied. Chise stared up at him with the emotion she never wanted to display in front of him, fear.

"Kenpachi, if-"

"Don't talk." He interrupted her. She looked up at him in surprise and waited for him to say something.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. I've never told anyone this. Not even Yachiru. I make a certain promise to myself every time I go into battle. I promise to survive to see everyone again. Actually, I promise to survive to see Yachiru again. I promise to survive so that I can see you again." He spoke down to her with his deep voice. Chise looked shocked and amazed at the same time. She smiled sadly and her voice cracked as she spoke up.

"I promise to see you again too, Kenpachi." She felt her eyes grow wet, but she withheld the tears that she didn't want to show to Kenpachi. His large hands grabbed her shoulders and she looked back up to his face.

He kissed her. It was warm and more intimate than any other kiss she had experienced with him before. It was full of love harbored just for her. She kissed back, trying to get the message across to him as well. And when it ended, he dashed past her and disappeared from her sight altogether. She turned to look back, but he was already gone.

The wind blew her hair in her face as she brought her small hand up to her bottom lip.

"Kenpachi…"

Tears spilled over as she dashed off in the opposite way. She couldn't worry over him now. He could take care of himself. Right now, she had to keep her promise to save Yachiru, and then to survive to see the one she truly loved. She prayed that he would keep his promise.

END CHAPTER 

A/N: Well that's all for chapter 16! Get ready because the next chapter is the beginning of the end of this story! Sorry if this was too short for you! I had to keep the good stuff ready for the next chapters coming up! Hope you enjoyed and please review!

P.S. Reminder: Pics of Chise can be viewed by visiting my profile. Just click my name and the links are near the top! Thanks for the support!

Preview: Kenpachi Zaraki is ready to fight the man who has hated him since day one. Tousen Kaname. After making sure Yachiru is safely kept away from the battle, Chise heads off to search for her captain. When she finds him, he's fighting for his life. Chise doesn't know any way she can help…except…that. Chise's secrets will start to be revealed. But will it be enough to help Kenpachi survive the battle with Tousen? Find out in the next to last chapter of What I Want!


	17. Strength for you

A/N: Well…this will be the last OFFICIAL chapter of What I Want. The epilogue should be up after I post this so you can read it right after this. This will probably be the longest chapter, and it should be, because it is the finale. This is also the most important chapter in this story as well. I've loved writing about Chise and Kenpachi and all of Seireitei and I hoped you've enjoyed my writing as well. Please read & review! Enjoy.

March 6, 2007: I revised this chapter and fixed a few errors and added a little bit to the story to clear things up. I hope you like it!

P.S. Pics of Chise may be viewed in my profile. Just click on the links and you can see her.

Chapter 17- Strength for you…

'I can't believe this is happening!'

Chise ran as fast as she could. Her chest was already starting to hurt from the strain of running so hard. She couldn't find Yachiru anywhere and she was starting to panic for the safety of the little girl. As she ran past the lower quarters' of 11th Company she tripped on the cobblestone floor. The fall hurt and she shook her head trying to get back up as soon as she fell.

A whimper interrupted her thought process. Chise turned her head slightly to the left to look underneath the surrounding deck of the building. There was Yachiru, cowering underneath the floorboards, holding her face in her hands, crying.

"Yachiru?" Chise crawled underneath the floorboards and reached out to the younger girl. Yachiru looked up and gasped, obviously frightened.

"Ch-Chise?" She wiped her face, trying to hide the embarrassment of crying in front of her.

"Yachiru, I was worried about you. Why were you hiding?" Chise looked sympathetically at her as she sat beside her under the floor, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting gesture. Yachiru hiccupped and looked up at her then back at her knees.

"I…I was scared. I shouldn't be because they are just bad guys and I'm s'posed to fight 'em, like Ken-chan does, but I…I'm really scared. Those bad guys are strong…and I don't want Ken-chan or you to get hurt." Yachiru let a few more tears spill as she spoke in a whisper. Chise listened and nodded.

"It's fine to be scared, Yachiru. I was scared when I couldn't find you and Kenpachi was worried too." Yachiru looked up in disbelief that her father figure was worried over her in that kind of way.

"Ken-chan was?"

"Yep! And he told me to find you and get you out of harm's way. They're evacuating the shinigami academy right now, so I want you to run on over there as fast as you can and head into hiding with the rest. I'm going to head back to Kenpachi and make sure he's okay. He'll feel better once he knows you're safe."

Yachiru stared at Chise and then nodded her head. Chise smiled and wiped the rest of Yachiru's tears away off her tiny cheeks. The two crawled back out from underneath the floorboards of the porch-like walkway and dusted themselves off. Yachiru turned in the direction of the Academy but paused to look back at Chise.

"I love you…Mom!!!" Yachiru yelled as she grabbed onto Chise in a tight hug. Chise looked shocked and then smiled as she pulled the tiny girl closer to her body.

"I love you too." Yachiru then high tailed it out of Chise's sight. Chise made sure she could sense Yachiru's reiatsu make it the whole way to the Academy and nodded when she did. She then turned toward the direction that Kenpachi's reiatsu was radiating off.

She bit her lip and gave a silent prayer.

"Kenpachi."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ken walked amongst the chaos surrounding him like it was a perfectly sunny day in the park with his sword resting over his shoulders and a neutral expression on his face. Any stray hollows that got in his way were slashed into tiny pieces as he walked in a straight way path. His expression portrayed boredom when he had slashed up about thirty hollow and some random things called Espada that were stronger then hollow but still were weak compared to him.

He stopped in his tracks and grinned as a sudden blast then exploded twenty yards right in front of him. It cleared to reveal a new enemy. The man that had hated Kenpachi since the day he had became a captain.

"So the little justice rat is back." Kenpachi snorted as Tousen Kaname looked in his direction. The former captain was decked out in new duds, which went unnoticed by Kenpachi. Tousen bit back his lips in disgust as he sensed _that_ man, no, not a man, that demon.

Tousen then smiled in an unexpected way. Kenpachi raised a brow.

"Zaraki, it's been too short a time of peace without seeing you." That was expected.

"I thought you were blind." Kenpachi retorted and Tousen furrowed his brows in fury.

Kenpachi then blocked a quick attack from Tousen at his neck. He glanced down and saw how his sword glowed in a new dark energy.

"Is that from the Hougyokou?" Kenpachi commented. Tousen retreated back a few feet and smirked.

"Actually, I've been training for this day. I wanted to bring justice upon the demon of Seireitei. The demon that is you!!!" He screamed and disappeared from sight.

Kenpachi looked all around and tried to locate the enemy but felt a vicious slice cut its way into his shoulder. The sword then glowed again and Kenpachi felt a burning sensation run throughout his body. Apparently Tousen had gained some new techniques in that Hueco Mundo world of his.

Tousen then smirked as he lifted his fingers into the air. Kenpachi wondered what he just did. Tousen then appeared behind and tried to cut into his other shoulder but Kenpachi reacted quicker and dodged the blade, cutting into Tousen. He smirked and proceeded into cutting him again and again. Tousen looked agitated and tried the same move again. Kenpachi wasn't fooled and repeated his last action as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tousen smirked as Kenpachi stood in one spot with an evil grin on his face.

"He probably believes he is cutting me to ribbons about now. Good thing you were never that great at kidou, eh, Zaraki?"

He had learned this ability in Hueco Mundo. It was to combat against Kenpachi's victory against his bankai. Now Tousen had control of touch and there was no way Zaraki could break free of this spell. He lifted his own zanpakuto and walked over to Kenpachi's smiling form.

"Farewell, Zaraki. You were a true demon to the very end."

"AHH!" A loud yell sounded and a sharp kick collided into the side of Tousen's face. Kenpachi shook his head and looked ahead of himself to see Tousen on the ground. He turned to see Chise looking victorious as she turned to him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm in the middle of a fight! Get!" Kenpachi growled. Chise looked surprised and then narrowed her own eyes.

"I just saved your worthless life! You should be thanking me, you bastard!" She yelled back at him. He looked pissed but she looked more pissed so he backed down.

Tousen was up on his feet again, wondering what hit him.

'Another shinigami? A girl?' He pondered as he tried to sense her reiatsu level. He didn't recognize her in any way.

"Who are you?" He called at her in a demeaning way. She looked surprised and looked back over at Kenpachi's opponent. She pointed a thumb at herself; unaware that Tousen was blind, and loudly proclaimed.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki's protector! Chise Kudo!"

Kenpachi tilted his head to one side and had a dumbfounded look on his face. Since when had SHE become HIS protector?

Tousen looked surprised.

"How can you protect this demon?" He shouted back at her.

"Very easily." She smirked with confidence.

Kenpachi was getting madder with her interruption. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't interfere with this fight anymore, Chise."

"Of course!" She nodded and appeared at the sidelines ready to watch like an entertained spectator.

Tousen and Kenpachi continued their fight. Kenpachi seemed to have found new strength after Chise's interruption and the two were soon on an equal playing field.

Tousen was getting more mad every passing minute as the battle elongated longer than he wanted. He needed to use 'that' technique now. He raised his reiatsu levels to their max in a burst of speed and shun-poed at Kenpachi. Kenpachi, not expecting the attack, looked shocked and he tried to raise his sword to block the attack.

Chise watched these events pass and looked scared as Tousen's blade inched towards Kenpachi's body. She stood up and screamed in pure terror.

"KENPACHI!!!!!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Black. Everything was black as soon as Kenpachi opened his eyes. His head hurt and he rubbed his forehead with his hand. He noticed that he was in a laying position and sat up slowly with a confused face.

'Am I dead? Dammit, I failed. I couldn't even cut the bastard.'

"You're not dead, idiot."

Kenpachi's thoughts were interrupted by that familiar voice. He turned to see Chise, dressed in her training uniform, with her small back facing him. Her hands behind her back as well, holding each other.

"Chise? What the hell's going on? What is this place and…"

"I loved you…"

"Huh?" He looked surprised. Her words echoed in his head.

"I loved you…for the longest time. I mean I had to. We've been together since the start…"

"What are you talking about at a time like this? I have to fight. I've gotta kill that bastard once and for all."

"You were always like that…I was afraid when you started to act like that. Then I hated you for killing so many people. Eventually my voice was lost and I couldn't reach you at all. You didn't need me…"

"For the last damn time, what is going on with you?" Kenpachi snapped at her. She brushed back her untied hair with a hand then returned it to its holding position.

"Always short tempered too…"

He snorted.

"Do you remember, when we confessed our feelings? I was happy but I was also afraid. I was afraid we couldn't be together…Want to know the reason why, Kenpachi?"

He gulped as she turned to face him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and a smile graced her lips.

"I was afraid to be taken away. A zanpakuto shouldn't fall in love with their master, Kenpachi…"

'What?' He was shocked. His mouth hung agape and she looked down at his sitting form. 'She was a zanpakuto? His zanpakuto? The one he had wished to know for the longest time and it never answered? This was impossible.'

"It's true…I've been with you since you came to Seireitei, Ken. When you awoke as that teenaged boy in Rukongai, I appeared at your side, ready to protect you…you had the ability to possess me at that age already…and now…you're even more powerful."

He shifted and tried to find any sort of sense in all her words.

"You don't believe me, huh?"

He peered back up at her with disbelief.

"How are you my zanpakuto if you are flesh and blood right in front of me?" He pointed to make his point. She looked at her body and smiled.

"You are so powerful, Kenpachi, that you can release me in a tangible form without even noticing it. Ichigo is capable of the very same thing with his own zanpakuto."

"How can you be wounded by others? I remember our fight long ago and my sword couldn't cut you."

"I can't really cut myself, now can I?" She smiled. He frowned at her response.

"Then explain how other shinigami and hollows can hurt you. You were wounded physically. I remember."

"Zanpakuto can be wounded. I was just in a human form. If I had been in my original form, the same would've happen to me if I had been in any of those fights."

"Then answer this. Why didn't you appear when I called for you so many times?" He accused her. She smiled.

"I tried…I did Kenpachi. But…when you started killing people for fun…I…withdrew myself…I was being bathed in blood and I hated it…I don't like killing people like you did…I begged you to stop so many times, but you wouldn't listen…"

He was stunned.

"After you became the 11th Captain, I lost hope in talking to you at all. Besides you had Yachiru, and she made you happy."

"I asked to speak with you after fighting Ichigo…" He reminded her.

"I know…after screaming at you so much to stop attacking him, I lost my voice…I even saw Zangetsu wince from all the screaming I did…when you were near death, I tried to come to you…but you fell unconscious and the medical company came to your aid."

" I was proud of you when you fought Captain Tousen and Komamura though…you fought for someone else…it was very admirable from my standpoint."

She walked over to him and knelt down to pull his very sword arm to her chest. He blushed at the contact and she smiled.

"Kenpachi, I hear your thoughts…" He looked back up at her blushing even more and shook his head to clear it as she winked in a teasing manner.

"I want you to possess me…you can't hurt me now. I love you too much to let you do a stupid thing like that."

He looked up at her face. She looked sad.

"But…if I do…what happens to you?"

"I disappear. And you gain what you wanted…" He looked upset by her words. He grabbed the side of her face to look into his eyes.

"But I lose you…I can't-" She pressed her smooth finger to his warm lips.

"I know this has been your wish since the start as well…" She smiled. "I'll always be around…just not in the physical sense…You won't be able to produce me into this form anymore…you've been doing it for too long and it's starting to take a toll on your body…I'll be here…"

She kissed the palm of his sword arm.

"…here…"

She kissed his forehead.

"…and here."

She kissed his chest right above his heart.

He pulled her whole body into his. Her head rested on his large chest as she heard him whisper.

"But what about me? Yachiru? She needs you. I…I need you. I…love you…"

Chise smiled.

"I love you too, Kenpachi." She released his grip on her and walked away from him. He reached out to her with a hand, desperation filled his eyes.

"What you want is what I want…Kenpachi. What I want…is to be your strength!" Her body started to glow a yellow reiatsu, matching his own.

"Now, Kenpachi…Call my name!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi snapped back to the present.

Tousen's sword had punctured Chise's abdomen. Blood trickled from her lips.

Tousen recognized his mistake on impact and was surprised at the sacrifice.

"You?" He questioned her. She grabbed his warm hands with her cold ones and pushed his blade deeper into her body.

Kenpachi watched her. His hand held her arm where is sword should've been.

"Chise?" He questioned her with uncertainty for the first time in his life.

She coughed up her life's blood from her mouth and it dribbled down her chin.

"Kenpachi…please…" She turned to look back at his unnerved face. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

"Give me strength, Chise!"

Chise disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

"What is this!?" Tousen screamed out in surprise.

A giant black scythe appeared in Kenpachi's hands. A golden character that matched Chise's tattoo with the character for 'strong' was embedded into the blade of it. It felt warm to the touch and he gripped it intimately.

A warm touch slid over his shoulders like a ghost.

He glared back up at Tousen like the true demon he was and sliced at his zanpakuto, shattering it upon impact.

"How can this be? You're just a mindless and bloodthirsty demon! Who gave you this strength?" Tousen yelled in outrage.

Kenpachi then saw a flash of Ichigo as he remembered what Ichigo had used to defeat Byakuya. He felt 'Chise' resonate with him.

'Oh…yeah, now I remember.' He recalled.

"Bankai!!!"

Kenpachi slashed the air in front of him and a black scar tore the space between him and Tousen. A black robed figure rose from the scar and gripped Kenpachi's zanpakuto. Kenpachi watched the figure rise in wonder.

Tousen felt a great fear. He could see it. He could actually see it! He knew what I was in an instant.

"The reaper of death!"

The hood on the figure fell back and the form of Chise grinned wickedly as she lifted the scythe above her head. Her skin flashed into a skeleton and back to flesh to prove her name.

Tousen stared in wonder as the scythe plunged down upon him. At the moment of impact, a great wind blew the surrounding area with debris. Kenpachi steadied himself and looked at the crater that was all that remained of Tousen Kaname. The reaper turned back to Kenpachi with a smile from Chise's face. Kenpachi stared as she disappeared in a flash of light. He fell unconscious with a tear falling from his eye.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kenpachi regained consciousness and returned to the main headquarters' of Seireitei. He walked into the crowded building filled with cheers over the first victories. People moved out of his way as he searched for her. He finally spotted Yachiru bothering a battle torn Byakuya and dashed over to him with a hug.

She released her hold and looked behind him, wondering where Chise was.

"Where's Chise?"

Kenpachi stared down at her. He then explained the whole story to Yachiru. As expected, she cried. This time, he joined her.

MONTHS LATER

Kenpachi stood atop a hill that was a monument to the defeat of Aizen. He watched at the newly reconstructed Seireitei and smiled quietly to himself as a fond memory that had replayed over in his head since that fated day. He realized something and then smiled to himself.

"Thank you Chise…You were what I wanted all along."

THE END

A/N: It's over!!! OMG! Finally! I'm about to cry tears of joy! I hope you liked the final chapter of What I Want! I hope you will review and tell me if you loved or hated it! The epilogue should be up so please read that too please!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate you guys so much! Getting reviews is the true benefit of writing these stories, so thanks!

**ccpopstar**


	18. Epilogue

Last A/N: This is the final chapter! I hope you will enjoy! Also, I forgot to mention this b/c I realized some people might be confused. The following is occurring after Kenpachi has died in Seireitei and is reincarnated many years later into the human world. I hope you will read and review!!! Enjoy!

_EPILOGUE_

_**As the Sun Rises**_

Kenpachi Zaraki was your typical average gym teacher at a regular private all boys' school. He'd had the job for years and was sure it would be the last job he ever had till the day he died. He was a tough guy, but he was a caring man as well. He had to be, with his adopted daughter Yachiru to look after. He had been stuck with the brat after his younger brother and his wife died in a car accident long ago.

Kenpachi had a strong set of morals also. He did not teach wimps. If you were weak, you got stronger so you wouldn't be weak anymore. No one would be cut any slack as long as he was around. He was respected head of the athletic department and his subordinates all had an odd respect for him and his teaching methods. Although sometimes he would get in trouble for not paying attention-

"Are you listening, Zaraki?" The old principal shook his hand in front of Kenpachi's dazed face. He could never stand these long boring teacher conferences.

"Huh?" He sat up from his lazy position on the table. The principal scoffed but Kenpachi could care less.

"I was informing you that your new assistant is here."

"Where is he?" Kenpachi scoured the room with a look of interest. He had been waiting forever to finally get someone that seemed up to par at his job like he was.

"Right here."

Kenpachi turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway wearing sweats and a tank top.

"A woman? No way!" Kenpachi choked on his air as he laughed. The girl glared death at him but it went unnoticed.

"I'm Ms. Kudo…and I'll prove I'm a match for even you!" She challenged as she brought out some gloves from her tiny pockets. He looked back at her with cool interest and grinned.

"I must say that this is preposterous! Ms. Kudo, you already have the job so there is nothing you can do to stop this! Kenpachi, see reason!" The principal advocated. Kenpachi stood, towering over the old man who gulped and sat in his office chair.

"Fine. Go ahead and have your little brawl but its no skin off my head, understood!" He yelled at the two. They just smiled and walked out the door.

Students crowded around the outside courtyard as the two teachers stood opposite each other preparing themselves. She gripped her gloves and took a few practice swipes at the air and a few high kicks as well. Kenpachi held a long wooden bokuto and swung it up and down a few times too. He then looked at her smirked.

"Are you ready to play, girl?" He motioned a hand for her to go first.

She bowed. "Ladies first." She echoed back at him. He grinned wickedly and raised the bokuto with one large arm in the air. He swung it down and she ran at him, full speed. She jumped onto his shoulders and sat upon them. She quickly twisted his head, almost snapping his neck but his strength over powered hers, as he threw her like a twig to the ground. He then brought the bokuto down upon her shoulder and she cried out loud in pain. She then sat up rubbing her shoulder. She glared back up at him and he smirked.

Suddenly, she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell quickly. She then launched herself atop of him like a pro wrestler and entangled her limbs with his. He kicked and she latched onto his top like a leech. He then rolled his large mass over on top of her lithe form and she gasped for air. He got up and pointed the wooden sword at her throat.

Her eyes narrowed up at him as she glared up at him. He stopped smiling and gave her his own hand to help her up. She stared at it, and then accepted it as she rose to her full height. He then turned over to the principal.

"She's hired." He spoke as students started cheering. She blushed bright red and the principal fumed over the fact that she was already hired and that he was not in charge of who was hired and who was not.

As the echoes of loud cheers filled his ears, Kenpachi turned over to his female opponent.

"So, what was your name, again?"

He could've sworn his life that he had seen her somewhere before. Her face and her moves seemed all too familiar and he tried to remember her.

She smiled up at him. Hazel eyes twinkled as she flipped back her chestnut brown hair.

"Kudo. Chise Kudo."

The two both smiled at each other as the sun rose higher into the sky.


End file.
